Bruised Heart
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: "That night when my Mother was asleep he crept into my room. I was so innocent then, I had no qualms of what he was doing at this time of night. I still remember smelling the alcohol on his breath, the murky depths of his eyes, his anger ridden voice."
1. Chapter 1: So, It Begins

Chapter One: So, It Begins

Abuse. Rape. Abandonment. These three words defined my life. I've spent the entirety of my life dreaming of a far off wonderland. A place where everything was _safe_. I wouldn't be touched without warranting it, I would be able to smile and not feel guilty, I would be…loved? I have no concept of what love is. I know it's not something tangible. You feel it but you don't see it. But there have been times when I've questioned the existence of it. If there is such a thing, why am I treated this way? Why does my Father get this euphoric high out of violating every part of me? Why does my Mom treat me like her personal human punching bag? Why doesn't my older sister get treated this way? Why? If this so-called "love" exists…then what is it? How do I get it? Is it something you earn or…does someone just freely offer it?

He ran his hands through my unevenly chopped locks. He did that to me last week. He'd cut it then. He said he wanted to look upon my face whenever he did it. He wanted to see the pain flash before him. He loved that I was afraid, trembling, and vulnerable. It made him feel powerful in that he was able to touch me however he wanted and get away with it.

My Father rolled off the bed and extended his arms in a stretch. His hazel eyes settled upon me once before he finally left the room. I was once again plummeted into the dark depths of my bedroom. A bedroom should be a place of comfort…of _peace_. For me it was his torture chamber. It was where no one could hear my cries for help…even if they did, no one cared to answer. I drew my knees up to my chest and curled up beneath the dark blue comforter.

I didn't cry though, I never did that anymore. I learned to stop crying about it when I was nine. I realized that it was simply a waste of my energy. He wouldn't take pity upon me and leave me be if I cried. So then what was the point? No, instead of crying I desperately planned my own demise. Day in and day out. The thing that kept my heart beating what kept me going… was the razor hidden in my nightstand. I always had one on me. My coping method was to drag the blade across my skin until blood trickled down my forearm. I would always marvel at how much blood leaks from a single slash. I wanted to feel pain. I wanted to see blood shed before me. I wanted to punish myself. It felt good. It felt _right._ No one understands how much of an addiction it became for me. How familiar the sharp pain became. At times I would wonder if my scars would ever heal. On the other hand, I couldn't care less. I just knew it made me feel alive and dead all in the same instance. I had to do it for me. Not because I sought attention – I had too much of that – it was because I needed a _new_ way to feel. Not the way Daddy Dearest taught me how to feel, but the way I enjoy feeling. Sad.

I longed for these desperate moments of breaking skin and the comforting sting. It was my high. My Dad got his by stripping me of my innocence, my Mom to use me as her stress reliever. For me, it was planning my suicide. Slowly and surely, I would die.. Then I'd be free. But, what would I do then?

Even though I loved to look at the scars adorning my forearm… I went to school. No one could see what I did. I wouldn't dare allude to the pain that devoured me from the inside out. If they knew, I'd be in trouble with my parents. That would mean double the suffering I endured now. I couldn't let that happen. So, I always wore my long sleeved jacket. I got away with it easily during fall and winter. But during the rest of the year, it looked suspicious. Thankfully it was September and it was deemed acceptable to wear long sleeves.

I shoved my uneven raven colored hair under a white knitted beanie. Glancing in the mirror, the purple and black ring around my eye taunted me. I rummaged through my makeup kit for concealer and foundation. It was routine for me and I could do it in my sleep. Conceal the bruises – then my punishment won't be nearly as bad. My parents weren't always this way. My Dad formerly assumed the position of a government official. His long career of four years had been supported by his 'loving' family. It consisted of my sister, my Mom, and I. But, he lost the re-election to a man whom ran extortion schemes frequently and gambled like there was no tomorrow. My Dad was enraged – he had no other way to support us and couldn't get any jobs anywhere.

People did not hire the former mayor, they always told him he had too much experience to be working for them. My Father couldn't get a civilian job anywhere – so, he enlisted. He was in the army until I was five and was discharged for misdemeanor. His anger only worsened and he started to leave the house a lot. He would start drinking his weight in whiskey and beer instead of spending time with his family.

The night of my 6th birthday my Dad was worse than I had ever seen him. He had no job, he was inebriated, and he was furious. That night when my Mother was asleep he snuck into my room. I was so innocent then, I had no qualms of what he was doing at this time of night. I still remember smelling the alcohol on his breath, the murky depths of his eyes, his anger ridden voice. I thought he was there to wish me a late happy birthday when he did it. I hadn't known what he was doing, I only knew that it hurt. He promised me he wouldn't do it again. "Daddy was just sick, I won't do it again." He made a promise, and one week later he did it again. And then it was few and far between when he made his night visits. It went from once a week to three days to every night. And ever since he has gotten his fill and I have been left empty.

My eyes flitted over to the clock and I raced out of the house in the direction of the school. _So, It Begins_...the first day of school at Kaibara High.


	2. Chapter 2: Tutoring Trouble

**Chapter Two: Tutoring Trouble**

When I got to school - it seemed to be your average first day of school. Emotions ran high. Couples reunited in the middle of the hallways, Freshman skittered about lost as can be, Seniors were exceedingly apathetic from their stature to their facial expressions, and teachers looked ragged and weary. I hadn't had time to grab coffee on the way to school so I wasn't in the greatest of moods.

My head drooped down. I periodically bumped into people, I was then cursed out by said people, and I went about my way. I was about to duck into my first class when a teacher reached out and latched onto my arm. I hissed in response as the material of my jacket rubbed against the fresh cuts trailing down my arm. She looked at me like I was crazy - she shook her head and began babbling.

Apparently "they wanted to get the school year off on the right foot. There were summer school students that needed a boost to catch up with their class. Because of my straight A's, she volunteered me for tutoring." Do you see what my life is like?

I had no choice but to agree. I worked my booty off to get those grades. Not because I cared for academia - but, I wanted to get out from under my parent's clutches as soon as possible. I yearned to go to some far off university where I couldn't get hurt...part of me simply wanted to give up. After all, one day I might follow through with my suicide.

But, I wanted something better. I don't know. I'm hoping that my second year of high school will be better than the first. I'm hoping I can get by...otherwise I have nothing.

* * *

><p>After school I dragged myself to the classroom on the second floor. I already had a tutoring session with some student named...Hatsuharu...? Sohma was it? Yeah, something like that. Apparently he never did his work, he always stared off into space if he did show up in class - which he rarely did. He is a year older than me and allegedly one of the "hottest" guys in school according to gossip I hear every now and then.<p>

The only sounds filling the practically empty hallways were the squeaking sound of my shoes, the swish of my skirt, and the sound of my increasingly erratic breathing. The idea of being alone with a guy terrified me. Weren't all guys just waiting for a moment to jump your bones? That's all they seemed to think about anyway.

I knew my parent's would grill me about staying out late but...who cared? They treated me like trash anyway.

My Father _hated_ the thought of me dating.

But don't worry _'Daddy'_, you already took care of that problem when you raped me the first hundred times. I never want to be around guys longer than I have to...so not a problem.

I slid the light grey door open and my gaze steadied on the boy standing by the window. He looked so...strange. His black and white hair, his slim yet muscular frame, the ivory skin, and excessive amount of rings, necklaces, and earrings.

I dropped my bag to the floor with a thud hoping to grab his attention. He didn't move.

I rolled my eyes and rapped on the desk top.

He remained still.

I was about to turn around and leave when he finally looked at me.

His expression - somber, eyes fixated on mine...They were...like his. They were like Father's eyes.

Heavy with anger, his eyes daring me to move...he appeared controlling with a single look.

I stepped away. I backed up until I was almost out the door. The room was becoming...suffocating. It was...I- I can't be here right now.

He approached. I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding. The metallic taste filled my mouth. My fists clenched as I trembled.

It was as if...fear devoured me. Just like when I was around him.

"Wait. Are you okay?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. Any and all replies died on my lips. I cast my gaze at my feet and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. The air in the room only grew more shallow with every sharp exhale I emitted.

I know I need this tutoring gig for my college application but...how could I?

The boy stood directly in front of me and I hadn't even noticed. I was too distracted by my own thoughts to make out his voice. That is...until he touched me.

He intended to shake me and help me regain focus. But I didn't think about it. All I could think about...was him touching me.

Another guy laying his hands on me.

Before I knew what was happening - I shoved him back with force and strength I hadn't known I possessed. He staggered backward and slammed into the desk and nearly pulled it down with him.

I clamped my hands over my mouth in surprise. My heart hammered in my chest, adrenaline coursed through my veins, and I turned ashen.

Did I just do that...? What had I done?

The boy's eyes changed - shifted to a darker shade. They were black as night. Not a trace of humanity found in them. He looked almost beast like - as if he were lying in wait - ready to prey on me.

His face twisted into a snarl. It looked like Father's.

I did what I had to do then...I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad you guys are liking this story! I have an idea of what I plan to do...but if you guys give suggestions I would love to apply them ^_^ I know it wasn't all that detailed this chapter but...no worries, next chapter will be.<strong>

**I know I'm late but...**

**Merry Christmas!**

**KagomeUchiha101: Yay...that's good...right? lol**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Aw that's awesome :) I probably will :D**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I love your pen name ^.^ And thank you so much for this review! It made me smile a lot :) Thank you :D I decided to not go as graphic for this story. I agree - it can be understandable without it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Three: Home Sweet Home**

Everything whirred by in a blur as I ran. I ran as if _he _were hot on my heels - chasing me. Thankfully he wasn't.

Tears poured out of my eyes making it incredibly difficult to see. My lungs burned ferociously, my legs felt rubbery, and my mind a blank slate.

I was truly caught between a rock and a hard place. Home was miserable...but being around Haru was nearly as bad. I didn't want to stay here. I _really _didn't want to go home.

But what choice do I have? My curfew is 6pm. Everyday.

My day goes like this...

Like clockwork I roll out of bed after a night of torment, I take a blade to my wrist for relief even but for a moent, I would then find some way to conceal how screwed up I was, force myself to indulge in schoolwork, get home by six, get knocked around by Mom a time or two, then Dad gets his turn at me.

If I didn't get home by 6, the questions always came. _Where were you Aiko? Were you out with a boy? What a slut you are - do you see why I treat you the way I do?_

That's who my parents were. They didn't care to ask how my day was, check to see if I did my homework, or offer to take me anywhere...

No - my parents used me for their own sick means of distraction, relief, and enjoyment.

Funnily enough, my name means beloved.

What crack were my parents smoking when they named me? Beloved? I looked up what Beloved meant because I was curious. I wanted to know about how I should be treated according to my namesake. Apparently it means dearly loved and dear to the heart.

The irony ensues - the definition implies my parents have a heart...

Maybe that's were I get my own delusional mentality from... the idea of freedom, painless existence, and no longer having to fear...I was as delusional and stupid as they were.

At least I recognized it.

* * *

><p>The porch lights buzzed rhythmically as mosquitoes danced about. The moon now loomed ahead - and the floorboard creaked under my feet as climbed the steps of my porch. I gripped my bag beneath my fist until my knuckles turned white. My eyes slid shut as I attempted to collect myself. I struggled to breathe properly.<p>

_Aiko, you know how it goes. If you cooperate it will be over sooner and you can go to bed. Sure you have nightmares - but...life is just a living nightmare isn't it? Just go, your stalling is only making it worse._

Even knowing this - I still felt terrified. That's what never went away. The fear. The fear of what was always bound to happen. It still gripped me like a vise and suffocated me. Constantly. Without mercy...I'm scared.

My eyes had been shut for so long that hues of green swirled before my vision.

I turned the knob and tentatively stepped inside. The lights were out everywhere but my parent's bedroom. That could only mean one thing...Mom was out drinking and Dad was home alone.

There were times when I would think about sneaking past their room and going to my own. I even tried it once...worst mistake I'd made.

My Dad wrenched the door open that day and he was...so incredibly pissed.

"Why are you in here?" He asked. "You are supposed to see me first. You know about my needs. Men need this to feel good. Don't you want Daddy to feel good?" I was only seven when this happened. And he didn't care. He guilt tripped me into it - not that I had a choice - and from that point forward I always sought him first. Just like he made me do.

I tossed my bag into the living room and crossed the leery hallway. I rapped on the chestnut wood of his bedroom door.

The door slammed open and he yanked me inside. He shoved me so that I flopped onto the bed - my necklace smacking me in the face - and the door locked shut behind him.

He grabbed the buckle of his belt with one hand and smiled at me. Not in the loving way - none of us even know what "love" is - he had this menacing and feral grin etched in place.

He yanked the belt off and tossed it aside with practiced ease. The onset of tears felt _so_ familiar. But then...so did the pain.

* * *

><p>Later that night Dad was really tired. He got want he wanted and after an hour and a half he crashed on the bed.<p>

I managed to weave out of his grip and drag myself into bathroom for a shower. It wasn't enough. It was _never _enough.

But no matter how hard I scrubbed, no matter how long I stood under the veil of lukewarm water, and no matter how many minutes passed - I still felt irreparably disgusting. I can't wash away the feel of his groping or the smell of whiskey on his breath. I will always have his mark on me. There's nothing I can do about it.

I could take a million showers and still feel as wretched as I did before the first.

* * *

><p>Stupid. Stupid. I am so stupid! What's wrong with me?! I went black on someone actually willing to help me.<p>

It's no wonder everyone calls me the dumb ox. I really lived up to the name today...

I'll never forget the look on her face. The way I...I did that to her.

I caused that look of fear.

I don't get what I did...but I recognized the look well.

What I did triggered something in her. I knew it from when Rin would be mistreated by her parents. I would see that look on her face when someone else treated her the same way.

I'll never forget it...

I usually don't remember what happens after I blackout. _She _was the exception.

I'd hurt people before, I'd made people mad - but never have I caused someone to look like that.

Never.

* * *

><p>I am so sore. I ought to be used to this...but I'm not. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched my toes to the best of my ability. I wrapped the comforter around my body tighter. Maybe I can hide here...maybe I can stay here and never get up..<p>

When I was eight I began thinking of ways I could hide from him. There was this hole in the wall I found in the far corner of my closet. It was a tiny hole - but I found it. I began to make it bigger and bigger. Day by day I would return to that hole and expand it. I kept working at it until I was ten and finally managed to do it! It was just perfect for my ten year old body to squeeze through.

I would tell myself I was playing hide-and-seek from Dad. I loved games. I began to hide here when he called for me. I stayed here for three days when he finally caught me. He yanked me up my shoulder length hair. Clumps of hair gripped in his hand. He reprimanded me for "being in an unsafe place" as if he cared about my safety. But then - that's when he still feigned his fatherly stature. That's when he still instructed me to call him Dad. When he would use me...I always had to call him Dad or he would keep doing it until I did. He's perverted and sick. He hired someone to fill in the hole and locked the closet with a sense of finality.

I couldn't sneak in there. My safe haven was destroyed. Now all that awaited me was Mommy's fist and Daddy's bed. That's all my life amounted to anymore. Misery.

I finally managed to get up and get ready for school. Dad was still conked out in the other room and Mom was passed out drunk on the kitchen table. I left the house and set off for Kaibara.

* * *

><p>Thankfully it was a Friday. And it was rainy day - my favorite kind of weather. Rainy days used to make me want to curl up and read a good collection of poems. Now, it reflected my mood. It was almost as if it meant the world shared in my misery. If it was raining it could mean I wasn't alone in my sadness. That it was okay to be depressed and out of sorts because everyone else was right?<p>

At lunch time we were forced to dine in the classrooms due to the torrential downpour. I found a seat in the far back and opened up the brown paper bag that was my lunch. I began to unpack my bento when the group nearby yanked me out of my thoughts. They were talking too loud for me to ignore.

"I ain't goin to the hot springs! We just went two months ago." An irritated voice exclaimed.

"Shut up stupid cat. It's not about you. We will _gladly _leave you behind." A cool voice chimed in.

Cat? What did he mean by that?

The question piqued my interest enough for me to look up. I hadn't expected to see a group of people with odd hair colors. Orange...blonde...purple...black and white...

Wait...Black and white?!

I did a double take. It was him. Oh no. His eyes locked on mine.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was to finally give you her name - I can't believe I never mentioned it before now - and it was to give you insight on her home situation. Alsooo Haru's Pov was mixed in, in case you didn't catch that.<strong>

**He had a brief and kinda OOC stint in this chapter but it will get better. I had to briefly hint at a backstory :3**

**Next chapter will be including more Fruits Basket Characters than just the ones mentioned the first three chapters! So...yay :D**

**Also Happy New Years! ^_^**

**Kuramasgirl19769: That's good :) And yeah I plan for something to happen with that moment. Also thank you for your reviews on Mood Swings! I'm glad you liked that fanfic :)**

**Queen Ore-Sama: Wow :O Thank you! :) This is one of the best reviews ever. I kid you not.**


	4. Chapter 4: Grey Steel Eyes

**Chapter Four: Grey Steel Eyes**

When Dad does it...my heart races. When Mom beats on me...my heart palpitates. When I see Hatsuharu...my heart stops beating. Fear comes flooding back when looking into those eyes. Those grey steel eyes of his. It's like a dam has burst and my emotions are spilling out making a mess of things.

I try to tell myself to look away. But I can't...I don't get it..he's walking over here. Oh no. No, I need to get out of here.

I'll eat lunch in the bathroom...? As long as its away from-

"Hi..."

He's speaking to me? That means I still haven't moved. Why haven't I moved?

I shot out of the plastic blue chair and nearly sent it toppling over from my sudden movement. My eyes flitted to the door. _Aiko, you've seen enough spy movies. You should know what to do... _I glanced at Hatsuharu once more before attempting to hop over the desk. I was getting away...I was...

...I was now sprawled out on the floor because I thought jumping over a desk was a good idea. Hurried footsteps sounded nearby. I looked up from my position on the floor and black combat boots came into view. My eyes trailed up until they landed on his now..._concerned_ grey eyes? I was incredulous at not seeing the venomous black pools from before. He extended the palm of his hand to pull me to my feet. I was...intrigued at his concern. But I didn't want him to touch me...He can't.

I scrambled to my feet and dusted myself off as nonchalantly as I dared.

I could feel his intent gaze practically burning holes into me. My head was still bowed slightly as I pretended to busy myself with lacing up my shoes.

"I'm sorry...about the other day I mean." His tone sounded genuine I supposed. It was hard to tell because it was pretty much monotonous with a hint of emotion.

I fiddled with the pleat of my skirt and didn't respond. I mean what do I say? Thank you Hatsuharu for apologizing - even though you really didn't do anything. You just reminded me of my rapist of a Father. But I am soo glad you said this. Oh and by the way, if you're not busy - will you marry me? Please.

Awkward silence ensued until that agitated voice from before cut in.

"Haru just leave her alone - this whole thing is making my headache worse. Its already bad enough its raining and that stupid rabbit is nagging me every five seconds."

"Wahhh Kyo's mean. Tohruuuuu!" The blonde boy beside him cried out.

I looked up and "Haru" merely rolled his eyes in response before headed back to his seat without saying anything else to me.

I nervously surveyed the room - thankfully everyone seemed to have forgotten about the desk incident and are now paying attention to each other.

With new found relief, I returned to my seat.

Now all I had to do was get through this lunch and the last three classes...I had a tutoring session with him this afternoon but...I'd still like to pretend I don't.

* * *

><p>During biology class we were studying the types of cancerous cells that exist. I of course knew them like the back of my hand.<p>

I knew all about chemo and locks of love all because of my sister.

My older and only sister was named Koko. It's kind of similar in spelling to Aiko. She had sleek, long, beautiful jet black hair that dipped down to her waist and cascaded in waves. Her skin was a slight tan and her emerald eyes practically danced every time she smiled. Koko always smelled of fresh flowers and rain - she spent most of the time reading poetry aloud or sculpting.

We were actually the best of friends...when she was well.

For a long time I pointlessly disliked her for dying as if it were somehow her fault.

I would question why I was here taking the abuse while she was probably as free as the birds she used to watch for hours on end. She was not a bird watcher but _the _bird watcher. She knew of every species that had been discovered. Swallowtails, ravens, canaries, doves, you name it. I didn't quite get the fascination with birds at first. She began taking an interest when she first got sick.

First she would flip to an animal channel and watch them.

If we could - she would go with us to the zoo.

We bought her tons of books on them and binoculars so she could watch them from her hospital window.

I'd never seen her so happy.

One night when I had been flipping through my math notes - she tapped me on the nose to get my attention. I looked up and her eyes...those same green eyes were glazed over. She had this...faraway look in her eyes.

She said to me, "Aiko, I'd love to get away from here sometimes. I try to keep positive but...I feel caged in. I dunno. I just...I sometimes wish I could become a bird."

I arched a brow curiously.

"Don't you see why I like them...? They are _free. _They can go anywhere and not have a care in the world. They can travel as far as the eye can see, they're beautiful, and majestic...How I'd love to be a bird." Her words stuck with me even now.

I remember spending time at her hospital bed just holding her hand as she'd throw up in the plastic trashcan that sat beside her. Other times I helped her browse online for wigs. There was one memorable instance we shared.

"I look like CL with this blonde wig," she said one night I'd bought her a wavy blonde wig. We were both hardcore blackjacks - we loved 2ne1 and dreamed of seeing them live one day... It was odd - she looked incredible even though her hair was falling out. Even though there eventually were splotches and patches of baldness in contrast with her then shoulder blade length hair.

Eventually she simply decided to chop it all off for locks of love - they made wigs out of donated hair.

She was so happy to have made a difference for someone else. Even from her deathbed.

But now...she was gone.

I hadn't noticed the bell rang and the class was now empty. I grabbed my books and my rucksack and headed for the lockers. This was the second time this month I thought of my sister instead of me.

* * *

><p>I closed the metallic door shut and begrudgingly made my way to the classroom for my tutoring session with "Haru". I never got to tutor him in Algebra 1 the other day. We had a lot of catching up to do...unfortunately.<p>

I peered inside the glass and found the classroom to be...empty? _Eh?_

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and nearly jumped back five feet.

I don't know whether to feel relieved or annoyed that it was "Haru" and not my Father randomly dropping by.

His lips remained in a tight line, his eyes a light and soft grey. Not harsh, black, and lethal.

"I figured we could go to a cafe and study there. That way I can get some milk while we're at it." He deadpanned.

I glanced at his black and white hair but said nothing. It would be rude to say he looked like a cow wouldn't it?

"Um...yeah...I guess." What harm could it do? It was still neutral ground, he didn't invite me to his house or anything.

He nodded in approval before starting off towards the cafeteria.

"Uh...Hatsuharu - Haru...the parking lot is that way...out the main exit." He looked sheepish for a moment before setting off in the right direction.

I know I'm pretty screwed up and loony myself. But...he might have me beat.

* * *

><p>Haru lead me towards the shiny Harley parked in a teacher's reserved parking space. A pink detention slip had been taped to the seat - he simply crumpled it up and tossed it aside. He swung his leg over the bike and twisted the handles. The bike began to stir - a powerful growl emitted from the engine. He grabbed an ivory helmet and tossed it my way. I of course didn't catch it and it landed at my feet.<p>

Haru simply looked over at me. "You can get on. Are you afraid of bikes or something...?"

Okay first off - that is a freakin huge "bike" And I'm not scared...I'm not. Really.

Haru continued stared at me, boredom ever present on his face.

It wasn't that bad...was it? But, how do I know he can drive it?

...did it really matter? I guess not. And, Who knows - maybe we'll actually get into an accident and I can be put out of my misery.

The sudden appeal surpassed any fear I had and I hopped on after picking up the fallen helmet. Haru turned the key before we sped off leaving a cloud of dust in our wake.

Yup...I officially lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>This was such a filler chapter. I'm sorrayyy! I have ideas for next chapter. I just wanted to make sure I updated. <strong>

**Now you guys got the gist of what happened with her sister. Maybe that affected her parents...hint hint.**

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, reviews, and overall support! :) It motivates me to keep going with the story. Although it's kinda crappy since I write it off the top of my head. Bleh, oh well.**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Thank you! :D And I'm glad you're writing! Keep going if you love it ^-^**

**Queen Ore-sama: Yay :D Glad to hear that. And same to you! ^.^**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I was expecting you :D Nah, lol. Wow thank you - your pen name is one of the most original I've seen :) I get that, I mean - it's a lot of pressure to make an OC that won't annoy the crap outta someone. One of my first fanfics...*shudders* but it's actually pretty fun to write fanfics with OC's now. Yay again haha. I based a little piece of Aiko off of me...It's not the part you might think. I mentioned it in chapter one and hinted at it chapter two. So part of the emotions come from my own personal experience. The rest is totally my imagination. Thank you for you support you wonderful person :)**

**See you guys next chapter when Aiko winds up out past curfew...And Haru walks her home. Mwahaha**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To Know You

**Chapter Five: Getting To Know You At The Sake Of Curfew**

Haru placed a gloved hand on the cool metallic handle and pushed the glass door open. We both stepped inside the cafe' and were greeted with the low hums of coffee machines, the quiet chatter of people as they got their caffeine fix, and the rustle and bustle of the employees toasting croissants. Haru lead me to the far back of the cafe' - straw wrappers littered the table. Haru brushed them aside and we both took a seat.

Haru flagged down the waitress and ordered an iced cappuccino for me and a glass of milk for himself. Haru dug through his bag for his Algebra text book. Apparently Haru is a second year and is re-taking algebra because he failed it the first time around. He should be taking geometry rather than me but I don't dare say this.

He tosses his spiral notebook on the table and pushes it towards me.

"I have no idea what this crap is...I don't even get why we have to learn this? When will knowing what x equals apply to my life?"

I glanced through his notes to find something - anything that could be correct. He didn't get a single problem right. His letters were often written in wrong sequences or backwards. His handwriting went off the page as his pen kept going and his hand couldn't keep up. I noticed how he wrote his name Hastuharu Somaha. Instead of the correct spelling.

My eyes locked with his own before flitting back to his notes.

"Haru...do you have dyslexia?"

His eyebrows knitted together and he turned away. His shoulders rose to the very tip of his ears and his tense stature was only making me more nervous.

"No...why? Do you think I'm stupid too?" He slammed his fist on the table - his eyes beginning to narrow. Blackness began to swirl into the pools of grey. What was this?

Thankfully the waitress came back with our things and Haru was distracted enough to turn away. He grabbed ahold of his glass and began gulping down the thick white substance.

I couldn't help but wonder if I struck a nerve. I knew people were often sensitive about their disabilities but...he seemed to be straight up touchy.

"For the record I do not think you're stupid. You just learn a different way." And now I sound like a therapist. Life's funny that way - I was in need of a therapist but I acted as if I were his.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm slow?" His gripped the glass so tightly it creaked. It sounded as if it were on the verge of shattering.

"Not at all...I had this friend from New York in America - Tabitha. She was incredibly smart and received good marks. But, she just struggled with dyslexia. It makes things look backwards or you leave letters out...etc. There is a ton of different forms of it. I believe that you happen to just jot down letters in a different order. I didn't mean to offend you." What I _really _meant was I didn't want to provoke him into killing me.

To my relief his eyes softened and I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling in thought.

"My family tends to call me stupid...they talk about how the co- I mean...how _I _am essentially inherently stupid. Because of people that were the cow - my relatives closely related to me always got lost and sucked at school. They always assume I'm the same...so, thank you."

I was puzzled by many things. His black and white hair, what he meant by people being a cow - but I couldn't understand why he would be thanking me. No one has done that...not since my sister had died.

Sensing my confusion he elaborated, "Thank you for giving me hope. I know that there is a reason I don't do so good other than my nature...er- so thanks. I don't think you've told me your name."

I fiddled with the zipper on my jacket for a bit. No one's ever asked about me. Why would he?

"Its uh...Aiko Hashimoto."

A smile ghosted over his lips. "That's a pretty name...Aiko-chan...Why were you so afraid of me that day in the classroom?"

There it was. The question I was dreading. Hey Aiko, why did you act like a lunatic that one afternoon and run off like your hair was on fire? By the way, I know of this wonderful mental asylum - they'd be just so glad to help you in all of your issues.

I clasped my trembling hands together and exhaled softly...I can't tell him. Mom and Dad made me promise to never tell anyone. I can't be-

Wait...Mom and Dad?

I moved the sleeve of my jacket back enough to glance at my watch. _6:07 _the hands taunted me - the red one kept moving. As if to say, _"You're in trouble. You're in trouble."_ How did it even become that late? We were only here for a few minutes...

I quickly shoved my things into my backpack and gestured for him to do the same.

"I gotta go..." It was as if I were Cinderella. As if the cluck struck midnight and I had to be home before it revealed my true colors. The time counted down the minutes before I become nothing but the worthless girl I always was. Not the girl whom could help someone to even get better grades.

"But we just got here-"

"-I know..uh, we can finish this another time. I'm really sorry I screwed it up again." I rushed out into the parking lot before skidding to a stop.

Wait, they can't know I'm with a guy. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Haru caught up with me and climbed onto his bike. He extended the helmet in my direction.

I was going to be punished either way...I can't rope him into my mess too.

"I'll walk home. Thanks anyways." I was about to break off in a run when he grabbed onto my arm. The jacket sleeve rubbed against my scars and I cried out in pain. They still ached even days after I'd last down it. That's how it had always been. Even a year after you stop cutting - it still aches. Then when you relapse it makes you question why you even bothered stopping.

"Why can't I take you home? How far is your house on foot?"

I hadn't thought about that. If I walked home I would be out half an hour more past my curfew.

I finally relented and got onto his bike. He followed suit and he sped off to my house - I gave him directions along the way. But the thought of what they'd do still plagued my mind. I remember the last time I did...

* * *

><p>I was eleven years old. It was after school when two boys asked me shoot hoops with them on the nearby back lot. My curfew at the time was to simply be home right after school let out - but...I hadn't ever been invited to do anything before. And, I had a crush on one of the guys.<p>

He had shaggy black hair, his eyes were this deep imperial blue, and he was tall for our age. From time to time I would catch him looking at me. There was one occasion when I'd been pushed around by this group of girls. They all had older sisters and a gang and desired to begin their own. So, they did. They began bullying girls that were happy. Because they weren't. Then they began to mess with me. I didn't once crack a smile and yet...they still picked on me. One day, one girl pulled my hair and the ring leader shoved me to the floor. Well, the boy with the blue eyes stepped in and defended me...

That was the first time someone had ever done something like that for me. No one had ever protected me from getting hurt. My sister was always too sick to try or she was out of the house most of the time it were happening. But he was different.

He was the reason I defied my parents. He was the reason I chose to stay after school that day.

I didn't know how to play so he taught me. Even though his friend left - he stayed with me and helped me. I'd only known guys to pick on girls or claim they had cooties. But - he was an anomaly that way. He stood up for me and actually asked to spend time with me.

I liked him...

On the way home that day it was about the same time it is now. It was 6:03 pm. Before I even had time to reach for the knob - the door slammed open. My father stood there angrier than I'd ever seen him.

His eyes a bleary crimson, his breath smelled foul, he gripped Jack Daniel's in one hand and the door in the other.

"Who is this?" He gritted out through clenched teeth.

That one single question caused him to back away. The blue eyed boy stepped down. Even he was afraid of my father. He was willing to protect me from girls...but not my Dad.

My Father shoved me into the house and slammed the door shut...

That was the last time I'd ever heard from blue eyed Katashi again. Even though his name claimed that he was firm - he never stood firm when it came to my parents...no one did.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at my house this afternoon it was 6:24 pm. I told Haru he could leave and go about his business. Instead he said he wanted to meet my parents. I immediately told him there was no need and that he should go.<p>

He stood his ground and marched up the porch steps. He rapped on the door and gestured for me to stand behind him. Why he was doing this I did not understand...I didn't know why his eyes held emotion in them. It was as if he were promising to protect me with his eyes. How did he know I needed protection?

The door was wrenched open and Father stood there with Mom closely behind him.

His eyes immediately landed on Haru. They became narrow slits and he gripped the door even tighter.

"Who is this?" He asked that question like he did years ago with Katashi.

Haru glanced up at him before bowing deeply.

"Hatsuharu Sohma. I wanted to meet you and thank you for your daughter's help."

I quickly shut my eyes. That was the _wrong _thing to say.

Father scoffed and he shook his head in disbelief. "Oh I'm sure she did _help _you with your..." his eyes flitted downward before they met Haru's again. "...problem. But I would appreciate it if you didn't again...not without my okay." Before Haru could respond I was pushed into the house once more. Before Dad had the chance to close the door I caught a glimpse of Haru's expression.

Nothing else had shown any signs of emotion...except his eyes.

There was anger in them...but not towards me. It was directed towards my Father.

* * *

><p>The door shut in my face and I began towards my bike.<p>

Now I knew exactly what was going on. I remember when I found out Rin was being mistreated by her parents...she was abused by them. She had the same look of fear so clearly written on her face, just as Aiko did just now.

I could connect the dots - that's why she was so afraid of me the day I went black.

Even though I hadn't laid a hand on her she knew...she knew that I could hurt her.

Because she'd seen the same in her own Father's eyes.

I didn't know how I would...but I will help her. I won't let her go down the same path as Rin.

I won't let this happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so next chapter will include more action. So the thing with Haru is...he has this protective nature. He's shown it with Rin, Kisa, and even Tohru in the manga. Correct me if I'm wrong. <strong>

**So, I decided to make him protect Aiko.**

**Originally his intention is to 'avenge' Rin..but, that might not be the only reason. **

**I know you guys want to know what happens with her parents but you will. Next chapter :D**

**I know this one was really boring but it will pick up soon.**

**Kuramasgirl19769: I hope you enjoyed it even though it was bleh. And awesome :D**

**The High Queen of Angst: I love it when people respond to me and my reviews. I simply return the same favor so to speak. You are one of my favorite reviewers :D You always make me excited to write. So thank you ^.^**

**Queen Ore-sama: Indeed. Yass 2ne1 slays lol What other Kpop groups do you like? I'm actually looking forward to CL's US debut too :D I sure will ^_^ And no worries...we all have to fangirl sometimes :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Caring Companion

**Chapter Six: Caring Companion**

It was autumn last year - the same time it was now. I'd just left school and was heading for the Sohma estate. Rin was still living with her parents and not with Kagura and her Mom.

I opened the door without bothering to knock - we both decided knocking was a waste of time.

I crossed under the threshold and climbed the steps like I always did.

Thumps sounded throughout the house - they echoed and bounced off the walls. I quickened my pace - they were coming from Rin's room. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and my heart sped up. I forced the door open...Rin lied sprawled out on the floor in tears. She covered her left eye with both hands, blood seeped between her fingers, and her Mom stood above her with her hand raised.

Her Mom looked up at me in surprise. "Oh it's you Haru...Guess you caught me huh? I'm only dealing with her like she oughta be treated. She is a barn animal after all.. I just don't get how you can stand to be around my daughter when I can barely stomach thinking about her... Please enlighten me."

What the heck was this lady talking about? Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"She's a wretched animal...I regret giving birth to her every day. She has ruined our lives and we could never have a normal place in society when our daughter is a horse! How could someone as handsome as you are want to be involved with her?"

I took one look at Rin's face - one single look before I succumbed to my darker counterpart. I didn't even bother hesitating slipping into my other personality. It were as if someone flipped the switch and sent me into a rage. I didn't care. I hated the way she talked about her. I hated the way we've all been rejected over and over because of the stupid curse over our family. I hated it...I hated her parents for how they so flippantly cut Rin down. It pissed me off.

I don't remember what I did that day. All I knew was...when I reverted back to white - her Mom was lying on the floor at my feet and she apparently had two broken ribs. Whenever I go black like I did - I don't remember a single thing. Pure white hot rage is what lead me to attack Rin's Mom. I couldn't help myself... Rin looked up at me with mixed emotions. Relief...fear...gratitude...remorse.

I didn't know Rin was being abused the entire time. Rin would cover the bruises and act like she wasn't in pain. I didn't know this entire time my girlfriend was being abused. I'd known her for so long and I of all people didn't know.

I thought Rin and I would be better off after she moved into Kagura's - it was the exact opposite.

She began distancing herself. When I stopped by to see her Kagura's Mom would say she was unavailable, she stopped returning my calls, and she completely isolated herself without explanation.

Several theories ran through my mind each day. There was the stupid reason - she was ashamed about my knowing, the ridiculous reason - she grew tired of me, but there was no _good _reason that came to mind. There was nothing positive. I hated not being with her. I despised not being able to hold her...to share in her presence and to enjoy her sarcastic nature. Most people found it off putting - I found it hot.

She was beginning to affect how I did in school. I was thinking about her constantly in class, at Shigure's, at home...Did she think about me...? Does she think about me? I would never know. What I needed now was to help Aiko.

If I can prevent anything more from happening, I will.

For Aiko's sake...for Rin's sake...for my own peace of mind. I had to.

After all, it was my fault Rin got hurt in the first place.

* * *

><p>Dad smashed the bottle to the floor. Shards scattered about the floor and the left over liquor stained the old carpet. My Dad gained on me and snatched me up by the collar.<p>

"Didn't I tell you no boys? How many times do I have to tell you. You don't belong to anyone but _me. _I am the only one that loves you. Those boys only want you for their needs. What about my needs? Do you not care about Daddy?!"

Tears involuntarily poured out and trailed down my nose. Mom shoved him aside and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"The little whore. You think your sister had the privileges you got? She was lying sick in a hospital bed while you are going off and screwing a bunch of boys. As if my husband wasn't enough. Nasty little skank." Mom released her hold and shoved me to the ground. She slung her fist back and landed a hit on me. Then again. And again. The blood rushed to my eye - the pain didn't take long to follow.

"It should have been _you_ that died. Not Koko."

Don't you think I wish that were the case? I wished I no longer had a pulse. I wished my heart would just one day give up on me and stop beating. I've already given up. I wished I'd been the one buried. I would have _loved _to have been in the casket - lowered under ground. A head stone placed above ground, lies carved into the stone about my parent's love for me, just to appease my relatives. Why else would I pierce my arm with a razor most nights? Why else would I want to _feel _that kind of sharp and deadening pain?

But unfortunately, I'm not dead and I have to live with this treatment...for three more years. Maybe more if my parents don't let me go to college.

"I am _so _sick of providing for your free loading butt while you get my husband off in afternoons. What do I get? Huh? My one daughter that was any good is dead. What good has happened to me?"

More tears fell. I'd heard bad things from both of them. But never had I actually heard them say it out loud. Never had I heard Mom say she didn't want me. I never heard they wanted me dead...but they said it...

And, they're right.

I should be dead. Not sweet and beautiful Koko.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a sunny day. It wasn't raining...the weather didn't match my mood this time. That was the first bad news of the day - that only alluded to how I felt the rest of the day would be.<p>

I felt as if I were in a wreck. I was in excruciating pain. My parents came down hard on me. I still wondered how they never got tired of it.

Mother twisted my arm, bruises covered my body, and my black eye was a lighter shade of purple. I felt like I could barely move - my arm throbbed erratically. I couldn't lie in bed though...I had school.

With tears in my eyes I forced myself up into a seated position.

I promised myself not to cry. I decided not to when I was nine. Yet here I am...

At school I kept my head down - I could only carry my bag in my right hand - my shoulder and left arm hurt. My bruises were covered to the best of my ability but I hada to practically waddle to class. I just had to get through the school day. Then I'd be home - get my punishment over with - and I could sleep.

I wish this were all over...I don't know how much longer I can endure this.

* * *

><p>It did start to rain around lunch time. The clouds appeared out of nowhere it seemed.<p>

I was eating lunch out on the grassy area when it began pouring down. I was relieved to feel the water coming down on me. My clothes stuck to me like a second skin - I felt chilled to my bones. It felt good and but it did nothing to shock me out of my stupor.

What did though was the makeup running down my face. I forgot that my black eye was now exposed.

I rushed off to towards the girl's bathroom. On my way there I bumped into a boy with orange hair...the same boy from the classroom before. We clanked heads and felled to the floor in a heap.

"Watch it you clumsy idiotic -" he froze. He looked at me with a curious and knowing expression. He merely nodded before helping me to my feet.

"...Sorry about calling you clumsy...uh, Aiko. I'm not that great with apologies..." how'd he know my name?

Before I could inquire about it he dragged me along. I tried to wriggle out of his hold. He didn't let me go.

He lead me towards the classroom - Haru was there. So that's who was behind this...

Orange didn't open the door, he simply knocked on the glass and got Haru's attention. He stepped out into the hallway and the orange haired boy disappeared into the room.

Haru's eyes roamed over me, I willed myself to not run away. He glanced at my jacket before looking up at the ring around my eye.

"Aiko-_kun_..." He was addressing me so familiarly...

"Who did this to you?"

The urge to run hit a crescendo...I should get away now. I need to leave before I have to actually answer.

Something in my eyes must have given it away. He shook his head as if telling me to stay put.

"...Is it your Dad...? Or your Mom?" My eyes grew to nearly impossible sizes. He really did know...

I still don't respond. I can't.

He looked on me with what I assumed to be compassion? I wasn't sure. He reached for my bag and slung it over his shoulder. Haru intertwined my hand with his and took off for the main exit.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to keep up with his long strides. My legs screamed at me in pain. Fear resurfaced - what if his eyes became black again? What if he hurt me?

"Somewhere safe..."

Safe? Somewhere..._safe? _I barely know what that word means. Safety... Comfort... Freedom.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a place nearby - don't worry...I won't hurt you."

I didn't trust him. I didn't know why he was doing this. But for the first time in years...I hoped. I hoped he was a better option than going home...Maybe this time, having hope won't be my downfall.

* * *

><p>His house was within an estate. Several different houses within a huge land plot. His house smelled of pine and rock music played softly in the background. He placed my bag onto the marble tile and offered to get something for me to drink.<p>

I shook my head in declination and he poured a glass of milk...again. What was with him and milk? If it weren't for his hair, I'd think he was a cat.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked as he took a swig.

Why was he asking this all of a sudden.

I cast my gaze to the floor. "...Purple..."

I looked up as if seeking his approval, his lips turned upward in a smile.

"Somehow I thought that'd be your answer."

I was actually glad he hadn't asked about my parents again. Well, not for now at least. I settled onto the bar stool and he busied himself heating up lunch.

"Haru...why did you bring me here?"

He looked at me with those eyes again. A fire in them ignited as if offering his protection...his security...his _care_.

"Because I know that you're being mistreated. I had a gir- I had a _friend _who had the same thing happen to her. Her Mom abused her."

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"I want to help you."

"Why? You don't know me Haru." _Would you forsake me like Katashi? _"How would you even help me?" _They'll find me._

"I'm working on a plan. In the mean time I think you should stay here - out of sight.

"What?" I jumped to my feet and the stool fell backward and clattered to the floor.

"I can't. I can't stay here. I can't. I can't-"

Haru approached me and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"You _can _Aiko. I want to make sure you're okay. Until I figure out something...I would like you to stay here. Please, let me help."

"And what do you want out of this ordeal? Sex? That's what all men want right?" I asked as I loosened the top few buttons on my shirt as if on automatic.

I hadn't meant to...but my words clearly screamed the other side of it. How my father treated me...now he probably knew that too.

"...That's why your Father acted like that. He abuses you too..." I looked away and pinched the bridge of my nose to stop myself from crying. I only nodded in answer.

"What a _bastard._ I'm so sorry you have to go through this Aiko. You don't deserve this."

Just how would he know what I do or don't deserve? It was my fault. I always got in my parent's way. I was an extra mouth to feed when they were paying for Koko's treatments. Even with insurance they had to pay money out of their own pockets. What if I hindered her treatment...? I knew Mom didn't like me for my personality itself. I was nothing like my sister - she hated that. She wanted me to grow up and act like Koko. Well mannered, sweet, graceful, and homely. The only common thread between us was our high intellect.

Mom hated that her lovely daughter was dead and that I was still alive. It made her angry. That's when it all began - when Koko died. I used to blame it on her grief...then jealousy because of Dad using me the way he did...finally I realized it was sheer hatred. I wasn't the daughter she wanted. So..I was nothing to her but a waste of space.

"Yeah, I do." I explained all these things to him and he only bobbed his head periodically. With a sigh he said again, "It wasn't your fault. It had nothing to do with anything you did. Your sister reached stage 4 - people hardly ever recover from that. There wasn't much to be done in the first place. It wasn't your fault Aiko. I will keep reminding you. You and your sister should both be alive. It's good that you are here."

"No it isn't...I've always been a burden. I've made my parents' life miserable." The words echoed in his head - "_She has ruined our lives" _Rin's Mom said a similar thing.

"Your parents are liars. Everyone is worth something. At least that's what Tohru says...you might not know her. But, my point is that you aren't a waste. You aren't here for no reason. And there is someone that will treat you as you should be. I am making it my personal mission to see that through. I want to help you Aiko. Let me."

I heaved a great sigh and looked him dead on. He seemed to be sincere. I thought about that freedom I craved. I thought about my parent's being locked away.

I wouldn't regain my innocence. I wouldn't have a sister. I wouldn't have parents. I might not even ever have a relationship...but I could have justice. I might not have to die to get it. I could maybe have a slight chance at normalcy.

I reached for Haru's hand and shook it - as if we were closing a business deal.

"Okay...just know that I don't like to be touched very much. I'll only stay here if you don't put yourself out. I can sleep pretty much anywhere."_ I have most nights._

He rolled out a futon and said, "I'll sleep here. Don't worry about me - you can take the bed. You are the guest...and hopefully a _friend_. I take care of my friends. Tell you what, you can stay here in exchange for tutoring me in math."

"Okay..." I shrugged my shoulders.

I actually _needed_ to tutor him...but I wouldn't be the one to tell him that.

* * *

><p>We ate soba noodles, egg and pork, and store bought Ramen. Metallic chop sticks clinked in unison - I slurped up my noodles until I practically devoured them. I was pretty hungry. I barely took time to breathe. Who needs to breathe when food seems so much more important?<p>

Haru began chuckling and nearly choked on his own food.

"What's so funny?" He said as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"...nothing."

Nothing...? Yeah right.

"I actually forgot to ask...Do you need help treating your bruises?"

"No..thanks. Where's your first aid kit?"

He retrieved it and watched as I carefully bandaged myself up. I went to work applying antiseptic, mobilized the sprained arm, patched up my eye. I would never bother doing this back home. There was no point.

Haru's eyes never left me. His expression was unreadable this time...but he seemed more peaceful than I'd seen him before. It was almost comforting.

* * *

><p>Later that night it occurred to me, I don't have clothes. I groaned at my own stupidity. How could I have forgotten?<p>

I glanced about Haru's room for something I could throw on. He was snoring in the next room and I didn't want to risk disturbing him. I rummaged through his dresser and found a black graphic t-shirt with "Attack On Titan" scrawled across the front and a pair of black shorts.

I quickly changed and flicked the light switch. I rolled the covers back and climbed into bed. The pillows were fine silk, the mattress had amazing memory foam - like sleeping on a cloud, and it was the most comfortable bed I'd seen.

It was a bed fit for a king, it only served to make me feel even worse about his sleeping on a futon.

I rolled over onto my side and stared out the window and to the sky. The moon sat in place illuminating the trees nearby. The tree was there, but I wasn't at home. I wasn't in my prison...I was away. It was the first night in forever I hadn't tasted the lashes of a belt or been used by my Dad...it felt good. No, it felt incredible.

I could relax for once in my life. They weren't in the next room. Dad wasn't going to take me, Mom wasn't going to hurt me...I was _away. _

My eyes grew heavier and heavier. I was safe...

And before I knew it, I was out.

* * *

><p>I lied in an open field.<p>

Smells of rain, flowers, and honey filled the air. The chirping of birds swarmed as they took flight. I had a sunflower tucked behind my ear, I donned a white sun dress. The scars on my arm were no longer there. I had no lacerations or pain. A light breeze blew my hair every which way and I felt a great weight lifted from me,.

I fell backward onto the grass and stretched out. I felt gleeful...And happy.

It was true serenity.

Then, a girl appeared.

It was Koko.

She smiled at me, and hugged me. It felt so amazing to finally see her again - it had been so long since I'd last heard her bubbly laughter. Since I'd last seen her look so vibrant and healthy.

But... something horrifying happened.

As I held her, she began to sink down. Koko was beginning to slip out of my grip. She was deteriorating in my arms right before my eyes. She was decaying and shriveling away until she became nothing but a skeleton. The skeleton clack and thudded to the ground in a sudden motion. The sky became pitch black and the flowers that surrounded me died along with her. Birds fell from the sky - crying in pain as the air began to smell foul.

My parents appeared before me and ripped my clothes to shreds. They laughed and laughed. In my face. I gripped my head in anguish willing it all to stop. The laughter filled my ears and nearly drove me mad. They became shrill and like daggers to my very core. I couldn't take it...

* * *

><p>I shot awake and trembled in remembrance of the nightmare. Sweat trickled from my hairline as the fresh memory still seemed to remain. Tears weren't far behind - I shook as I tried to quiet my own sobs.<p>

Suddenly I heard increasing footfalls. The door slid open and Haru stood there. His hair stuck out in different directions, his face betrayed his concern...and his exhaustion.

"You alright? I heard screaming."

I nodded and plastered on the best fake smile I could muster. I've already bothered Haru enough, I didn't need to worry him with my nightmare too.

He didn't seem to believe me but he let me be anyway. Haru noticed I was wearing his clothes and he smiled slightly before going back to the living room and shutting the door behind him.

I was sentenced back to my... solitude.

The air felt tense - and it was difficult to swallow. The air conditioner nipped at my skin and I wrapped the comforter around me with my one good arm. It was just a dream Aiko...it's not your fault...right?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Haru begins devising the plan. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to tell me. What needs to be improved, if my writing is too detailed or not enough, if it seems kinda stale - etc...<strong>

**Also, I'm considering doing a POV chapter from Haru eventually. I think in that chapter I could go more in depth with his and Rin's relationship, explain his reactions to Aiko's situation further, and expand upon more about his emotion complex. :)**

**The High Queen Of Angst: :D Wow haha thanks! Lol you're welcome? :p**

**Queen Ore-sama: Whoa, I thought 2,000 something words was too much and that I needed to cut back. I made this chapter nearly 4,000 words this time heehee. I see you love the SM girl groups :) I love f(x) too. Krystal, Amber, and Luna are my favorites. I can't choose a bias for them. I also love Kara, Big Bang, Ailee, Sistar, Hyuna, 4minute...etc. I hope that snippet of a back story helped. There will be more info on what happened with Rin and Haru soon! Rin is either stubborn or she puts Haru before herself. Typically both.**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Aww thats sweet :D I hope this chapter didn't let you down. **


	7. Chapter 7: Wisdom Always Chooses

**Chapter Seven: Wisdom Always Chooses (These Black Eyes and These Bruises)**

Haru and I sat at the kotatsu munching on plates of burnt rice. Haru tried, he _really _did...but everyone has their niche. Cooking just isn't his. Sure some of the rice wound up stuck to the ceiling...and the water evaporated from the pot the first two or three times, but who's counting?

We were putting food into our stomachs - that's what mattered.

I decided to simply concentrate on eating so I wouldn't accidentally say anything stupid. Haru? He wouldn't stop looking at me. I wasn't sure if it was because he witnessed me crying after a horrible nightmare, or if it was because he was staring at my shiner.

I kept my head bowed and collected our plates to throw out. I didn't get very far before Haru was right on my heels - his breath hot on my neck, the hairs lining the nape of my neck standing up on end at his sudden closeness.

I tossed the styrofoam plates into the trash can. Haru folded his arms across his chest and our eyes met once more. He looked to be distraught about something. What I wasn't sure.

"Aiko, what happened to your arm?"

Crap. He wasn't supposed to find out about that. I hadn't thought about it when I just threw on one of his t-shirts last night. I was sleep deprived and distracted, I completely forgot to cover up.

"I, you- it's...nothing...it's nothing." Really Aiko? That's what you're going with?

Haru heaved a sigh and grabbed my hand, he lead me to the living room and sat down on the couch. Because of our conjoined hands, I had to repeat his actions.

He looked at me with heavy grey eyes, his eyes were laden with despair and something I couldn't identify. He lifted my hand up and placed a kiss along the scars all along my forearm. I shivered without meaning to. He was touching me...why was he touching me? I shouldn't like it. I _didn't _like it. But, it wasn't...so..bad. I guess.

His lips felt soft and smooth - a stark contrast to the rough and damaged skin of my forearm. His eyes met mine once again. Sincerity so incredibly readable in his grey orbs.

"Aiko...I am sorry no one helped you sooner. I-" his voice broke, laden with underlying sorrow. It might have been because I reminded him of his friend, but seeing him upset stung a little. It was unusual.

I didn't do it for...attention. It was how I- it was how I got through things. I dunno. I guess seeing myself bleed reminds me that I have a shred of humanity. Most of the time my parent's made me feel less than a person, but their toy. They protected me and were careful with me when the first had me, as if I were fragile. Then once the novelty wore off, they stop caring. They just don't care that I once meant so much to them."

Haru said nothing for awhile. I only heard the air conditioner start and stop sporadically.

To end the nearly suffocating silence - he said, "Today I'm going to give you an Aiko day."

What?

His eyes danced with mirth, "I want to take you anywhere you'd like to go. We can go out for ice cream, catch a movie, watch the firework show, get new clothes for you to wear...anything you want."

My once dead and lifeless heart began pounding. Almost as if it awakened. Possibilities swarmed inside of me. I didn't know him, but I wanted to try. I wanted a small taste of normalcy that I could savor when I was forced back into my parent's clutches - although I'd rather pretend that won't happen.

He smiled when I agreed with his idea.

What surprised me most was how my heart rate quickened. Maybe it was because I knew of how rare one of his smiles were. Or maybe because it was the first time since Aiko that anyone has smiled at me.

* * *

><p>Our fist venue was this contemporary ice cream shop nearby. Haru bought vanilla and mint Mochi for himself, and coconut for me.<p>

The cafe was practically empty as it was so early in the morning.

Yes...we were eating ice cream in the morning.

I wore one of Haru's plain black t-shirts. It was large over my frame so I used a hair tie to pull it back and cinch my waist. I simply paired it with my newly washed uniform skirt.

Haru kept glancing at me whenever he assumed I wouldn't be looking.

We indulged in only small talk deciding to leave the heavy conversation for back home - er, I mean _Haru's _home...

* * *

><p>We then left for the mall so I wouldn't have to wear the same outfit for however long I stayed with Haru...a part of me wanted to stay with him forever.<p>

Haru being the man of two sides wanted me to shop at two different botiques. I chose the one that was more my speed - an edgy, punk chic, slightly smoky, and elder repellent.

I glanced about the clothes hanging from the racks. Most seemed to be...too short or too revealing. I had enough funds saved to buy at least three outfits. My grandparents would send me yen every year on my birthday. They never visited, they decided their lives were too taxing too really be too concerned about mine. They didn't know about the abuse, but I could tell they had their suspicions.

The only times they would visit would be for Aiko. For her birthdays, her graduation ceremony. Never for me.

I finally settled on a one graphic t-shirt, one blouse, a mini dress, and three different pairs of tights to go along with them. After I tried them on and bought them, I noticed Haru was speaking to some girl. She looked...beautiful.

Her hair much like my own raven tresses, except hers reached her waist. She had harsh chocolate brown eyes, she was incredibly slim, her skin the same milky shade of white Haru's was, and she was super model tall.

I felt hideous in comparison.

I decided to stand off to the side until they finished their conversation, when they did I finally walked back over to Haru.

He looked surprised to see me...his eyes were a medium grey. They looked as if they would shift into that foreboding dark black or that welcoming light grey at any moment. Thankfully they reverted back to the welcoming grey and he smiled at me again.

My heart sped up slightly.

"Find everything you needed?"

I nodded too afraid to say anything. I didn't want to be nosy and ask who the girl was. But, I had a hunch she was the _friend _he told me about. I couldn't help but wonder...if this beautiful _friend _was something more.

* * *

><p>Haru and I went to see a thriller next. There was apparently this whole horrorthriller film lineup for this weekend. I was afraid to watch the movie but I wasn't willing to tell Haru that. I wanted him to think that I was tougher especially after he's seen me in one of my weak moments. I did not want to show him I was afraid of a little movie.

About half an hour in - I was doing pretty good. It was one of those jump scare movies, but I hadn't jumped...yet.

Haru and I sat in the far back - my favorite theater seating - and were directly in front of the speakers. The red theater seats were actually comfortable and had recliners. My white cherry ICEE sat in the cup holder to my left, his coke sat to my right. His arm snaked its way behind the back of my seat when I'd been too distracted by the murder taking place on screen.

Every time a dramatic sting blasted out of the speakers I was afraid my ear drum had ruptured in the process.

I'd managed to keep a poker face throughout the entire film...but then -

With a twist ending, the killer morphed into this...hideous beast and lunged at the screen.

In my defense...it was sudden and out of nowhere.

Anyways, I let out the most girlish bloody murder scream I'd ever emitted and lunged for Haru without thinking about it.

The boom of a cannon sounded throughout the theater. It was dark...

But I could have sworn...I heard a moo.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was the weirdest ending ever lol. I had a bout of writer's block but I think I'm back on track after writing this chapter.<strong>

**Sorry about the wait...but as I said, writah's block!**

**Thank you so much for the new follows and favorites :D**

**By the way, if you like my story - I recommend reading a fic called Cafe' 87.**

**It's similar to my fanfic but 1000x better. The author is Kateeld. I highly recommend it (not that it means anything lol)**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Wow haha Thank you! Sometimes my writing feels choppy, I'm glad to have been able to execute it properly. So many ideas run through my head at once it's hard to put it down in a clear and concise order. Thank You for another amazing review! :D**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Hmm interesting idea. Yay! ^.^ Thank you for your continuous reviews :)**

**See ya'll next chapter...perhaps Akito will appear...perhaps not :D Oh and this chapter might be the only lighthearted one I write for this fanfic. It will shift back to its more grievous tone next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Encounter

**Chapter Eight: Secrets Out/The Great Encounter**

I wasn't sure if I'd imagined the sound - but it sounded so realistic...and oh so very close by.

Curiosity nagging at me I directed my inquiry at Haru, "Hey Haru, did you hear that?"

Silence.

My eyes searched the nearly heavy darkness for any sign of the black and white haired boy - my eyes began to adjust, I saw an outline of a huge figure standing beside me instead.

I reached a hand out and the palm of my hand came in contact with..._fur? _

What the heck?

"...Sorry Aiko." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice...it sounded it as if were coming from the animal beside me.

What...?

"Guess you know I'm a cow,' Haru stated so plainly you'd think he were talking about the weather.

"A c-cow...?" The room began to tilt slightly.

As the lights began to gradually turn on - the credits rolling - a cow was revealed in Haru's place...and it was blinking, at me.

I felt like -

...why was I...so dizzy?

...

* * *

><p>I didn't think Aiko would react that way...I was hoping she would never find out about me.<p>

I ducked down beneath the seats as the rest of the theater cleared out.

_Poof. _

I was back in human form...and...naked again.

I shrugged on my clothes and reached for Aiko.

Crap, I hope she didn't hurt her head too much.

I lifted her up and tossed her over my shoulder and rushed out of the theater and back to my place.

The house was silent other than the sound of my hurried breath's and Aiko's steady breathing.

I crossed under the threshold of my room - her room - and placed her on the bed.

Waiting for her to come to, I busied myself with preparing an ice pack and a glass of milk...

It always made me feel better.

By the time I got back to the room - she was staring up at the ceiling, in a daze.

I set the cool glass down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

* * *

><p>"Aiko...you okay?" Haru asks, a look of concern I'd never seen anyone have for me before...until him.<p>

I rubbed the back of my head, and immediately regretted that decision. It hurt like crap.

My eyes landed on the light blue ice pack in his hand, I extended a hand out and beckoned for it with a motion.

His eyebrows knitted together, and he decided to hold it up to my head.

"I'm...Haru, you're a cow? What do you think? Or maybe I fell on my head harder than I thought...I must sound like I'm smoking something." Water droplets dribbled down the outside of the ice pack and splashed on my forehead - his hand still holding it in place for me.

"No, you saw correctly. I am a cow."

Huh...And what was I? A fox?

"Listen buddy, I know that you're...ahem, well - weird and all...but this doesn't make any sense."

A smile tugged at his lips and he set the ice pack down next to the glass of milk - what was that about anyway?

"I'll explain..."

And he did.

He told me of the dreaded and horrible Sohma family curse, how there was a head of the family they all answered to, and how I was at risk of losing my memory if I told anyone I knew.

"You do realize this is crazy...right?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

I turned away, mulling things over. So...how long would I be able to stay here? This..._Akito _will probably know within the day, and I'll have to face him and lose my memory. To be honest, losing memory of my parents, my dead sister, my uncaring grandparents, and everything else I dealt with had its appeal.

But, I didn't want to forget Haru's kindness, and I wanted to help him...like he was helping me.

I wanted to help him with his _friend _in order to repay him for his help. I couldn't let 'Hatori' erase my memory.

I glanced back over at Haru and gave an affirmative nod. I wouldn't tell anyone...but it probably won't remain secret for long.

* * *

><p>Haru and I decided to spend the rest of the evening at home - Haru broke out Monopoly. I'd only played the game once, back in 8th grade on the last day of school when we had a game day.<p>

I remember the false hopes I had that day. I believed I could actually have a better high school career. I planned it out. I would stay with my grandparents - should they decide to have a heart and take me in - and I'd be away. I thought this game day was alluding to my future - joy, fun, and an actual life.

I believed I would have a normal high school experience - prom, drama club, debate team, making friends, hosting and attending sleepovers...all of that was a waste of time.

Hoping had become such a waste of mental capacity, I didn't really bother anymore.

But today, that changed. I had reason to hope - I'd spent my first 24 hours away from my parents in the entirety of my life. And here I was - lying on my stomach, Haru sitting cross legged, a blue bowl of popcorn sitting next to us, the light blue monopoly board separating us, Jazz music playing in the background - for my sake.

I'd just gotten a get out of jail free card. I pumped my fist with excitement.

This was the most fun I'd had in my life...and it was with him.

A _guy._

I wasn't sure of what I should make of that yet.

Haru stole glances at me again, he didn't always bother to be inconspicuous - sometimes he was incredibly obvious.

I felt...insecure.

What could he be looking at?

I wasn't anything special. I had uneven hair, I was borderline anorexic, and I was covered from head to toe in bruises. I look the epitome of hideous.

"Aiko...Aiko...it's your turn. Are you okay?"

Haru was talking to me...I didn't even notice.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I offered a slight smile to reassure him. He didn't seem all that convinced but he smiled anyway.

There it was again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My heart was beating faster, again.

Why was this happening?

* * *

><p>After two and a half hours - Haru folded the board and placed it inside it's white box with all it's pieces.<p>

Night sneaks me this time. Before I know it, I'm already left with no choice but to lie in bed until I fall asleep, then be forced awake my another nightmare.

I was _really _looking forward to it.

I think Haru sensed my hesitation, I was practically dragging my feet to the room.

He glanced at me sideways, "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

Panic shot through me.

"S-stay with me?"

Haru's eyes widened as he realized what it sounded like, "Not like that. I mean, I sit in the room with my younger cousin - Kisa - until she falls asleep. It makes her feel less afraid."

Great, I was acting like a scared little girl.

I glanced into the bedroom, and then back at Haru.

Finally, I decided to take him up on it and ventured into the room.

Haru followed suit with a chair in hand - I dove under the covers, he pulled up the chair to the right side - the side I was sleeping on.

I expected to be nervous at his close proximity...

I was, but only a little.

Haru noticing my shivering reached into the lining closet and placed another blanket atop my shoulders and I snuggled beneath its warmth. I felt...so safe. My eyes were becoming heavier, heat seeping into my skin - the pillow feeling like a magnificent cloud beneath my head.

Haru watched me, a small smile ever present - not creepy like Dad's, but comforting...

I felt myself smiling as my eyes slid shut.

I felt Haru's presence beside me, even after I'd succumbed to sleep...

He was there, asleep in the chair right next to me.

A dreamless night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I'd awoken before Haru.<p>

I decided to grab a granola bar from the pantry, hoping Haru wouldn't mind.

I peeled the silver wrapper back, before I could get a bite in - there was a knock on the door.

I felt paralyzed...

What if it was my parents?

But they have no idea where I am...

I opened the door and a striking man stood before me. His hair - stick straight and lacking in style, his eyes blacker than Haru's on his worst days, his skin alabaster and borderline ghostly, he swayed every now and then as if you could just poke him and he'd fall over.

"Hello...I didn't know you were living within my gates." His voice came out scratchy, his voice alone sent a chill throughout my body.

Wait...his gates?

"I, uh..am just staying here. I-" _make something up. _

I am staying her until...my..._Aunt _gets back from...uh, vacation. Yeah! She took a trip to America and is there for a month. I hope its okay that I'm staying here." I need to appease him enough to let me stay...he eerily matched the description Haru gave me of Akito, I wasn't willing to take any chances.

Akito looked disbelieving but he smiled anyway...a very creepy...feral like one.

"I see, well give your Aunt my best wishes. Although I do wish you would have asked me, tell you what...you _can _stay."

What?

"But, I want you to come back with me first. Dine with me tonight at 7, formal attire required. See you then," he left before I could decline his invitation. Although, I'm not so sure I would have a choice.

* * *

><p>Haru told me he had to go visit his friend and triple checked that I would be okay staying here by myself. I couldn't tell him I had a date with death if I wanted to stay here. Besides, its not like Akito was my Father or anything...his bark was probably bigger than his bite, at least that's what I told myself.<p>

As soon as Haru left, I bolted upstairs and rummaged through my shopping bags for what I thought might be acceptable.

Maroon blouse? No. Floral print? Gross, why did I even buy that? Mini blue dress? Extremely short but...it was the fanciest thing I owned.

I had to please him. I had to. I can't afford him not liking me...I can't be thrown out. I can't be back with my parents...

I reached my arms behind my back and drew the zipper up along the outline of my spine. I slipped into black ballet flats with a silver heel and brushed my newly evened out hair. I looked...hopefully good enough.

It was 6:57 pm by the time I arrived, Akito ensured I could find my way to his place.

As soon as I placed my left foot on the steps leading up to the cherry wood door - it flew open and Akito stood there, that same smile etched into place.

Akito ushered me to the center of the room - the table draped with white linen and two plates of food sat atop it. A bottle of wine stands next to his plate, a wine glass on my side filled halfway with the red wine - rose petals decorated the floor leading to the table.

What...? What was this?

I took my seat and he forced the chair to the table - my stomach slamming into the edge.

Akito took his place across from me and took a swig straight from the bottle, his eyes even more murky than when he first let me in.

My hands trembled as I picked up my dark red chopsticks, his eyes never leaving me as I drew a bite to my lips.

He leaned forward on his elbows, his eyes shining - "Your lips...are so beautiful."

I accidentally bit my tongue at his sudden comment.

He's not going to -

"And your hair, such a pity it's so short...but how wonderfully it falls over your delicate eyes. And-" he leaned in further and sniffed my hair, tears already beginning to form in my eyes.

"You smell just so..._tantalizing."_

I knew there was no getting away, he had me...just like him.

I found myself try to get up and not being able to - I was too afraid of what he'd do.

I...

"You see, I ran a background check on you. Turns out - your Aunt is in a psych ward being treated for PTSD from her stint in the war. Hmm how lovely for her getting help...but oh so inconvenient for you."

Tears fell carelessly down my face, my lip quivering with every tremble - I felt as if I couldn't breathe even though I wasn't holding my breath. He stepped around the table, my feet still felt rooted to the wooden floorboards. I wanted to move...I really did.

He knelt down and moved in towards me. He placed a kiss on the nape of my neck - I bit my lip to keep from crying too much...maybe he'd stop if I didn't react too much.

"The way you fear me...its so precious. You will be mine..._I _will make you mine. Over. And over. And _over _again. No one will save you, no one will hear your cries, no one will rescue you...It has been a long time for me after all. I feel as if I am growing obsessed with you...how I want you-" he took my dress strap between his teeth and began yanking it downward.

"And do enjoy this...after all, there is nothing you can do."

Before I could blink, his teeth sunk into the flesh of my collarbone - my dress pooled at my ankles...

I never stood a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuramasgirl19769: I will as long as you guys like it :) And yeah of course! :D<strong>

**The High Queen Of Angst: Ooh snap! lol That's right :D Angsty stories is what I do best. Awesome! And glad you liked poison. :)**

**My idea for this fanfic is that even though she has escaped her parents, she has to basically do what Akito wants so he won't harm Haru, she won't be penalized for knowing the zodiac secret...this is only the beginning of what she'll do. I know it's kind of a weird change, her parents will make a return next chapter. Haru might find out about this...he might not.**

**No worries, I won't make this with Akito like my other fanfics. I'm probably going to take it to another level kinda like Poison. They'll both be pretty heavy for a bit.**

**Next chapter should begin with what is going on with Haru and Rin.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this...bleh chaptah! Otay? Otay! Bai :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue Me

**Chapter Nine: Rescue Me**

I didn't want to leave her alone. I felt like something might happen, something _would _happen...but she promised she'd be okay. Besides, what did I have to worry about? Her parents weren't anywhere near her, Akito didn't know about the big curse reveal yesterday - she was out of harm's way. That was enough for me.

I was slightly nervous. Why would Rin invite me to come over yesterday? I thought she wanted to break things off with me...now she wanted to see me? It didn't really add up, but I've been wanting to see her...hear her...touch her. I hadn't in so long it was as I'd been separated from my life source, and without her I felt as good as dead.

Piles of September leaves covered the steps of Kagura's porch - the stairs a boasting ivory... I was more surprised I hadn't gotten lost along the way...okay maybe _once. _Sue me.

I rapped on the door in anticipation of Rin answering it. In the past I wouldn't knock, but things had been pretty frosty between us - I wasn't sure what 'decorum' to have with her now. I didn't know if she wanted to pick up where we left off, or break away completely. Chicks are so confusing.

Rin opened the door and peered at me, her eyes trailing up and down as if inspecting me the first time. I hadn't ever really felt the need to impress anyone. Honestly it was a lot of work.

I just slipped into a black turtleneck, black jeans, I'd strewn some of my handmade necklaces, slipped on a few silver rings, fastened on my black boots, and shrugged into my white coat. Like I said, its too much work to get dressed up. And what for? Rin _hated _pretenses. We decidedly wrote off pretty much everyone that put up appearances. They either dressed like a slut and acted coy like they didn't know - closet whores, the ones that caked on makeup - probably someone in hiding, and then the Botox obsessed - the insecure and lonely hoping to snag some rich guy up.

So point being, I had no idea why Rin was scrutinizing me.

"Can I come in _Rin-Rin_?"

She bit her lip, venom fading from her eyes. I could tell she was trying to not laugh at the nickname I gave her. I gave her the nickname one snowy day when we were seven, she laughs when she hears it - she has ever since that first day...

"...I guess," Rin threw in a sigh for good measure before fully opening the door and allowing me room to step in. But instead of going straight up to her bedroom like we usually did, she beckoned for me to follow her to the dining area instead.

She mentioned to me once, her discomfort with people watching her eat. As expected, we were the only ones in the room - one plate of bread and jam, the other a steaming bowl of my favorite noodles.

We both settled in and began the meal in silence. Silence was usually comfortable between us, at this moment - it felt excruciating. Words filled my head of what I could say. You know, conversation starters.

_Hey Rin, why'd we break up again?_

_Rin, I have this girl staying at my house._

_Rin someone discovered the curse._

_How was school - er, you're not taking college courses. I forgot._

None of them sounded right to me. Thankfully, she picked up the baton and began.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here," she stated in between bites.

I slurped up a strand of slightly soggy noddles in one breath.

"It had crossed my mind."

She shifted from where she sat on the floor; Rin pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and fiddled with the half eaten bread on her plate.

"I...I ended things on bad terms-"

I don't see how you can end something like this on _good _terms. Wait, was she still not wanting to be together?

"You've...I've moved on Haru and you should too."

Where was all this coming from? We were just together before the stupid incident with her Mom. And what does she mean she's moved on? Was she seeing someone?

"I've uh...I met someone. His name is 7-"

That's a stupid name.

"He's this electric guitar player, he's taking classes at Tokyo U and we met at this seminar last week. He's cool with the no hugging thing. And no, I didn't tell him about the curse, he's just not one for much physical contact either."

"So wait a minute, you're dumping me?" I gripped the wooden chop sticks in my hand - a snap sounded from the breaking wood.

She looked at me exasperatedly, "I'm not _dumping _you, I just feel we should mutually agree to break up. Besides, I'm sure there will be a girl out there that will accommodate you better than I ever could-" her gaze dropped to the table, "someone that won't hurt you."

None of this was making any sense, it sounded like a lousy excuse to quit on us because she felt scared all of a sudden.

Rin crumpled up a napkin and dabbed at the corners of her lips, the lips I'd been kissing for the past two years. Lips this..._7 _probably kissed now.

"I think you should go. Goodbye Hatsuharu." She never calls me that, its always Haru.

_Fine_...I'd better leave before Black Haru decides to rear his ugly head.

* * *

><p>The very next morning - birds sounded from directly outside his window. They chirped happily, as if there was something to be happy about. All life amounted to - disappointments, pain, suffering, torture, torment, and feelings worthlessness. What a <em>happy <em>thought that was.

Akito's pale arm rested over the comforter wrapped tightly around my body. He was snoring softly behind me, his breath catching every now and then. A part of me hoped it would stop altogether. The sky looked dreary - my favorite - and the smell of rain filled my nose. The light patter of rain sounded against the window pane beside the fireplace.

Maybe I should try again...it had been a long time since I last tried. Maybe now that I'm away from my parents I can be successful.

I've attempted suicide two times before. Once, I popped as many pills as I thought would do the job. It was when I was thirteen - they'd taught suicide prevention that afternoon in school. Instead of planning of how I would prevent people from taking their lives, I was scheming and plotting on ways to take my own. I'd never heard of killing yourself up until that day - my parent's sheltered me from anything even remotely touching on the subject.

I remember the anguish I felt. But I also recall the hope - I would die that day. I'd be free from all oppression, pain, and suffering.

I rummaged through Mom's medicine cabinet for her pain killers, I poured as many of the gel pills into the palm of my hand as I could manage. I tilted my head back and poured the bunch into my mouth and down my throat, they scraped against the walls of my throat on their way down - taking it dry.

I leant against the counter, the pills threatening to make their way back up. I swallowed several times willing them to go down - demanding that I swallow them.

I stretched out on the midnight blue comforter on my bed and closed my eyes - waiting for however long it would take for them to work.

But, Mom came home early that day. She noticed the open pill bottle, how it was half empty and immediately tuned to me in interrogation.

She kept prodding me to see if I'd taken them.

Deny, deny, deny.

My eyes half-lidded gave it away. She rushed me off to the emergency room for my stomach to be pumped. Fortunately for them, they got to me _just _in the nick of time. Unfortunately for me, it lead to another three years of abuse.

Because lo and behold, my second attempt at fourteen failed too.

I guzzled down so much water that I'd be able to pee for weeks - my plan worked and it made it incredibly easy to find a vein.

I took my pocket knife and hovered it over my forearm - I hesitated, only for a moment. I was a little bit scared. Of the pain...or of where I'd end up after death, I wasn't sure. Either way, my hesitancy led to my down fall - Dad caught me and wrestled the knife from my clutches.

He ordered that I would never do that again. Even though Mom said she wanted me dead...she never let me make it happen on my own. Still hadn't figured that one out yet.

And here I am now, contemplating the third try.

I manage to weave out from beneath the covers undetected...or so I thought.

"Aiko, where are you going?" His creepy voice sounded.

I pivoted and looked upon him - his hair disheveled, dark menacing eyes boring into mine, his bony hands gripping the comforter as if preparing to get up.

"To-to the bathroom A-Akito-sama." I bit out, my nerves shot once again.

He shot up out the bed so quick, you'd think he was an olympian. His speed taking me aback, he was on me in seconds.

He grabbed me by the chin, his nails scratching the underside of my jaw.

"Ah, ah, ah- what'd I tell you about lying to me?"

I shut my eyes tight as if this were a nightmare and it would end as soon as I would re-open them.

"Huh?!" He demanded as he slammed me into the wall - my head banging against cinder block wall.

"N-not to..." I cried desperately in hopes of him leaving me alone.

He turned away from me as if dissatisfied...or bored.

"_You _and I have many things to do together. But for now, go back home. Wouldn't want Haru getting suspicious now would we...?"'

I nodded frantically before grabbing my dress and bolting out of there. I managed to stop off at the bathroom and change, finger comb my hair, and rush back to Haru's.

Thankfully I got in only moments before he did.

He must have stayed out all night.

I flopped onto the bar stool and attempted to appear normal - no easy feat being so sore.

He glanced upon me curiously, only holding up a hand in a wave.

"Hey Aiko," then he disappeared into the bathroom - the shower coming on shortly after.

I made my way down the hallway and into his room.

I managed to keep my composure for that single moment.

But, I was scared.

I felt hopeless.

And, I felt alone.

Life.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?" Aiko's Mother directed at the DA.<p>

The District Attorney pushed her black specs up the bridge of her nose and clicked the sleek black pen as if confirmation.

"Of course, you can be sure to sue whomever for kidnapping. Point. Blank. And, as long as she is still bruised and has showered - they cannot trace the rape kit back to your husband and we can tack on brutality to the charges. Especially if she is a minor, it cannot fail. The jury will eat it up. A poor fifteen year old girl struggling to get through high school after losing her sister to cancer, her loving parents have always held her close and even closer after the untimely death of their daughter. It just doesn't seem to end, the pain and suffering wrought onto this family whom are now at the mercy of Aiko's kidnapper. Sound convincing enough for you?"

Aiko's Mom exchanged a glance with her husband, "Its perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes, her parents are taking this to trial. Yes, Akito is going to make Aiko do pretty bad things. Yes, Haru will find out...or will he? I don't know ;D<strong>

**Kuramasgirl19769: I will! And no problem ^_^**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I love this review lol It's alright, its probably just as bad that I kind of liked writing it.**

**Alright, see you people next chapter! I updated sooner than originally planned so I hope ya liked.**


	10. Chapter 10: Starting Gun

**Chapter Ten: Starting Gun**

He placed his hand on the small of my back - urging me to walk in. The warm swept under a veil of darkness, only the beam of light streaming from the desk lamp cutting through the dark.

Two men stood nearby the grey brick wall. One of them looked burly, his beard scruffy, a cigarette jutting out of the corner of his mouth. And his friend - greasy hair, two snakes tattooed and circling his bicep and I could smell the alcohol on him from five feet away.

I glanced up at Akito wondering why he would bring me here and who these men were. He smiled at me - not for reassurance. More like...'you're screwed.'

He glanced back up and extended his palm. Scruffy slapped $100 worth of yen into his hand and drew in a breath of his cigar. Greasy's eyes roamed all over me, his hazel eyes glimmering and brimming with lust.

Akito began making his way for the door, "Be sure to have her back to me by morning. I'll pick her up, good day fellas." The door slammed behind him. Akito was gone.

I looked back over at the men - my knees knocked together, threatening to buckle beneath me. I made a run for the door to only be blocked by Scruffy. He blew another breath of smoke, this time into my face. I choked on the white cloud of smoke and Greasy grabbed for both of my arms, pinning them behind my back.

"Toots, you're here now. With us. Nothing personal. I'm just gonna get my money's worth is all," Scruffy explained as he squashed the butt of his cigar into the palm of his hand, he flicked the ashes aside.

My eyes flitted between the two of them - realization hitting me like a train.

"That's right," Greasy chimed in. "Three-some baby! Whoo! I've been waiting to get laid for months."

I shut my eyes tight. _This is not happening. This is not happening. This is **not **happening._

Scruffy grabbed me by the mouth, "Open your eyes ya little _whore," _he commanded.

I did as asked in hopes of my cooperating soften their hearts...even if a little.

It did no such thing.

"Now, place both of your hands onto the wall," Scruffy ordered and Greasy shoved me to the wall.

I did as asked, the sound of a belt buckle jingling behind me. Then another.

"Relax, it's only for a bit...until we get tired of you."

"Although it won't be for awhile. Gotta give Akito credit, she is a _sexy _little thing ain't she," Greasy asked, a chuckle burbling out of his throat.

"Yeah. But I'm tired of talking. And uh, woman - do scream as loud as possible. Resistance is _such _a turn on."

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and that meant...school.<p>

Algebra was the worst of all my classes. Honestly school sucked in general but, Math was by _far _the worst.

But thankfully, I had Aiko to tutor me.

She...wasn't here.

Maybe she stepped out.

_Maybe she didn't._

That's ridiculous, her parents don't know where she is. Akito hasn't summoned me or anything, its fine.

I searched my drawers for jeans, slacks, shirts that wouldn't require too much effort to put on. I'd rather not bother with a uniform today. Besides, I hadn't washed it since Friday.

Satisfied I settled on a plain black t-shirt and black jeans.

After showering and brushing my teeth I glanced into my room in hopes of seeing her. Still not there.

I fast walked into the kitchen and glanced up at the clock hanging over the refrigerator. 7:53 Am.

She should be home by now.

To my relief, the front door opened - Aiko.

Before she could close the door I rushed over.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looked really...off.

Her hair was kinda messy, makeup ran down her cheeks, and her clothes were hanging loosely off her as if they'd been put on in a rush.

I didn't want to say, "Aiko, why do you look like crap?" You just don't say that to a girl...unless you want to kicked in the balls.

"I-I I went for a walk. It rained lthis morning and uh, my makeup was ruined. I'm just getting in."

I woke up this morning to get something to drink...it wasn't raining.

"...okay, we should probably be heading out soon though."

She nodded and said nothing more. She ducked around me and left for the bathroom.

But I noticed it...her gait was different.

She was waddling like...she was sore.

Where were you really Aiko?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I got like four reviews! Awesome :D I hope you guys like where I'm going with this fanfic, it just came to me yesterday so I was really excited to begin writing it!<strong>

**Sorry this chapter is short. I want to save a lot of it for the next chapter.**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Thank you! :) Haru shares in my demeanor lol Probably won't be the last you hear of Rin though :p Why thank you, I try to make him as creepy as possible ;D Haha**

**Kuramasgirl19769: I agree. Awesome! Did ya like? ^_^**

**morganville101: Thank you so much for your two reviews! It makes me really happy :) But, but...cliffhangers are fun...for the author :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Everything's Coming Up

**Warning: Awful grammar...I'm sorry lol**

**Chapter Eleven: Everything's Coming Up**

I turned the valve of the water to the right until completely shut off. For awhile I just stared at the metallic drain. The leftover water swirling down. The drain devouring it. My guilt...my shame..._that _remained. The unspeakable pain.

...

As I toweled off, I avoided my reflection entirely. I didn't need to see myself, I knew a tramp when I saw one.

I could only hope Haru didn't notice how I was walking. I tried to walk normally but it hurt too much.

Akito was going to pick me up again tonight, when Haru was asleep.

I shivered at the thought of who it would be this time.

_"__Take it! Ain't that what he brought you here for?! _The voice reverberated through my mind.

I shut my eyes, hoping to block out the grating voice. The memory of last night and early morning.

A knock sounded. "Aiko, we're late to school."

I quickly slipped into my uniform hanging from the towel rack and brushed my hair. It probably looked like crap. But, didn't it always?

I look over my arms and legs. The bruises were quickly fading, but I still needed to cover them.

I rummaged through my makeup kit for my brush and foundation. With a twirl of the handle, I closed one eye and swept the soft brush over the fading shiner. I stepped back to examine the job - a tear sliding out of my eye.

Stupid. You are so stupid! Now you have to fix it and re-apply. You don't cry remember...its futile at this point. No one will save you. You were delusional to think Haru ever would...

After a second attempt, I finally left the solitude of the bathroom and followed Haru to school. I didn't know if he would get his lost...but I honestly didn't care,

_"Get down on your knees girl! Give it to me like I told you!" _

I walked several paces behind Haru - needing to keep my distance.

I think Haru noticed the rift between us, but he didn't say anything.

Surprisingly we managed to arrive at school in one piece. Haru turned to me, to say something. But I was down the hall, my butt in a seat before the words could even escape his lips.

I sank down in my seat and focused my gaze on the dry erase board at the front of the classroom. A detention slip already waiting for me on my desk when I got here. But it made no difference to me. Detention...Akito's...Prison...it was all the same. I may have gotten away from my drunk Mother and loose Father, but I never escaped the darkness which loomed over me awaiting to consume me at every waking hour.

I wanted to die...

But even in death, I wouldn't be safe.

* * *

><p>Aiko left me stranded in the middle of the hallway. She didn't let me ask if she was okay or to see if she needed anything. She just...left.<p>

She was like that day before she began staying with me.

Only slightly different.

Then she was afraid - terrified even.

Now...she was straight faced, lacking in emotion. More stone faced than I usually appeared to everyone.

I seem like I don't show emotion, long ago Akito broke me...I don't show how I feel anymore. He conditioned me to not do so.

But _Aiko_...she was...I don't know. Numb? Suffering in silence...

I just didn't figure out how yet. What changed yesterday?

I stumbled upon my class and slipped in, the teacher's inquiry an annoying background noise.

She slapped...something on my desk. I wasn't sure. I didn't really care to look.

For the first time my thoughts weren't on Rin...

But on Aiko.

And how I would help her.

* * *

><p>"Hitoshi, are you sure the Private Investigator won't get anything on us? I mean, he <em>is <em>the best in the business," Aiko's Mom asked.

Her husband stared at her dumbly, "Are you stupid woman? Who could the broad possibly ask? No one else knows about what we did except Aiko, you, and I. Unless you told your parents."

Fumiko rolled her eyes, her nails tapping on the granite counter top.

"Of course I didn't idiot!"

Hitoshi back handed his wife, she nearly tripped due to the sudden force. "Don't you disrespect me! And you wonder why I don't sleep with you? Look how you act. Little nasty bimbo."

Fumiko was preparing to lunge at her husband in retaliation when the doorbell rang.

She glanced at her reflection in the hall mirror - no mark - before marching to the front door.

It was-

"Aiko!"

This grabbed Hitoshi's attention, he glanced over his shoulder. It really was her.

Their hired Investigator placed a hand on Aiko's shoulder to keep her from running.

"We were able to take her from the school. I simply posed as Fumiko to take her out, make sure to mail my check."

The PI was clueless. She thought Aiko's parents just didn't want this to risk being publicized. Little did they know, it would be an up and coming trial. Coming soon to a courtroom near you.

Fumiko clasped her hands together, fake tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh yes! We are just so grateful to have Aiko here with us. Thank you so much for bringing our dear daughter home. Now my husband and I can get some sleep at night," to be more convincing, Fumiko placed a kiss on Aiko's forehead and drew her close.

The PI tipped her fedora before bowing out. As soon as she drove off, Fumiko shut the door behind her.

Aiko glanced between her Mom - furious, and her Dad - stretching his arms above his head, no tell tale expression on his face.

"Are...Mom, Dad. I-"

Fumiko held up a hand. Aiko...go upstairs and into the closet."

Recognition clear as day in Aiko's eyes. She laced her hands together. Pleading. "Mom, no! Please...please! i'll be good, I won't run away again!"

Fumiko gritted her teeth together, "We paid...$3000 worth of yen to find your tail. And I come to find out, that you were shacking up with some 16 year old boy...when your sister is dead. And you have the gall, to try and wean me off of giving you the punishment you doggone know you deserve?!"

Aiko trembled, tears spilling out of her eyes. She knew not to cry. It only made them angrier.

"I," Fumiko stepped forward, poking her in the chest to emphasize each word.

"Am so...tired of you! Get up in the closet before I...snatch you right here."

Aiko bolted up those stairs like there was no tomorrow.

Fumiko looked towards her husband, "First I will deal with her. Then you get your turn. And you will wait until _I _am finished. Clear?"

Hitoshi popped the cork off his bottle of liquor when someone knocked on the door. Not once...but persistently.

Fumiko sighed exasperatedly before slamming the door open.

"What? This is not the right time. Come back later -" she glanced at the boy before her. She recognized him from the other day.

"Where is Aiko?" the boy demanded, eyes black and deadly.

"Is that a boy I here?" Hitoshi asked, rising from his seat - the lips of the bottle dangling from his hand.

"I said come back later." Fumiko tried to close the door on him. He wedged the toe of his boot in between the door and him.

He used all the strength he had to force it open - the door banged against the wall, leaving a hole behind it.

"Wrong answer," Haru growled, his eyes flitting between Fumiko and Hitoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh cliffhangers...:D It should be the last one for awhile, I will try to not do this next chapter :)<strong>

**No promises of course!**

**Thank you guys so much for the four reviews! You all are awesome :D**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I feel ya. I wonder what it's like to have one of those ;) Thank you so much! And I agree.**

**morganville101: Well hopefully next chapter she'll get a break from all this. I was actually considering doing a one shot or a full on fanfiction of Akito being portrayed in a positive light...maybe one day. And yup! She's 15.**

**Leah Reid Whitlock: Haha I agree ;) **

**Kuramasgirl19769: Very true :) And thank you again ^_^**

**See you all next chapter. Mwahahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12: Not Quite That Simple

**Chapter Twelve: Not Quite That Simple**

**Memories flashed through my mind. This was familiar - _similar _like how it was with Rin. I blacked out then...I don't even remember inflicting the damage on her Mom. My eyes are clouded over with darkness, it fills the deep recesses of my mind and consumes it. Only light can cut through this dark, but only if there is light to begin with.**

**I was mad. Angry. I'd never looked directly at her parents after fully knowing what was happening with Aiko.**

**Fury. Rage.**

**I despised that there were people like this in the world. People whom got what they wanted without caring if they destroyed the person. They only cared about what _they _wanted. Not about what Aiko did. Did they think about her? Did they think about how scarred she'd be? How much therapy she'll have to suffer through.**

**How much I or Rin have had to suffer through at the hands of Akito or her parents...**

**Did they think about us at all?**

**I didn't know the answer. And, I didn't care.**

**I saw blackness...red. My eyes narrowed automatically, getting close to the filthy excuses for humans that they were. I wanted to swing on them, to slug them until I no longer had any feeling left in my hands. My knuckles broken, a small price to pay for breaking them.**

**I wanted them to feel the wrath, torment, and pain she's suffered all this time.**

**But before I could do anything, a scream sounded from upstairs.**

**I didn't snap out of Black Haru though. Instead, I raced upstairs to see what happened to Aiko.**

**She'd better not be hurt. She'd better-**

**The room was empty...the silk curtains draped over her window were blowing lightly, whipping around - taunting me. _Aiko's gone moron. _**

**The window had a gaping hole in the center, a breeze sweeping the room.**

**Aiko's parents were directly behind me and gaping at the barren room as I was.**

**Guess they didn't know either.**

...Where are you Aiko?

* * *

><p>"Mmf," I tried to speak around the gag in my mouth. My arms bound to the wooden chair I was forced to sit on, my legs tied to the legs of the chair. A red blindfold covering my eyes - not allowing me the privilege of knowing whom my captor was.<p>

But the scent...the smell of death so familiar to me.

It must be -

"_Aiko. _Did you miss me?" Akito asked, tracing my jawline with his finger.

I snapped forward to try and bite it - he yanked his hand back.

I wish he would just leave me alone!

He slapped me so hard across the cheek, my head snapped to the side, my cheek stinging.

"I like them feisty...not disrespectful."

What was the difference? Either way, his words made my skin crawl.

"I found out your parents tried to take you back. But not to worry, you're mine to keep. My new toy. And something you should know about me-" his breath hot on my cheek, his hand trailing down...groping anywhere he could.

"I don't share my toys with _anyone_."

* * *

><p>I glanced at her parents once more, before deciding to leave.<p>

I didn't want to deal with them right now.

They weren't my top priority.

She was. I had to help her, I had to find her.

Aiko was...important to me.

I feel so protective of her.

I thought it was because I was somehow avenging Rin.

But now, I'm not sure.

Am I only trying to save Aiko? Or...

Do I like her?

* * *

><p>Akito refused to remove my blindfold, he only bothered to untie me and rid me of the choking gag.<p>

He grabbed a hold of my shoulder and urged me forward.

He didn't say where we were going, just that we were going.

Although a part of me knew exactly where.

We were going to see his next client. Or...clients like last time-

No Aiko, don't think about that. Don't go there again.

Before I knew it, the smell of weed filled my nose. Clinking of glasses sounded, I nearly choked on the smoke brewing in the room from a nearby group of freshly lit of cigars.

Electro-House music pulsated from the speakers, profanities tossed about left and right.

Akito shoved me into a room. There was no more music and no smell of smoke.

He removed the blindfold at last.

Red, white, and blue poker chips laid out on the green card table, ugly folding chairs scattered about the room, pool sticks seated neatly on shelves, the wooden floors looked to have taken a beating, a dark reddish brown stain on the wall.

He took me to...a casino?

Three guys emerged from a velvet purple curtain. All of them - buff, tall, and tatted up. One of them had snakebites, corset piercings along his forearm, and an earring dangling from his eyebrow. I dubbed him _Pincushion_. Pincushion was the first to reach for a pool stick.

The second guy had salt and pepper colored hair, his eyes looked as beady and black as a shark, cash jutted out of his jeans pocket. _Shark._

The last one - shirtless with a beer gut, his pants unbuttoned as if barely hanging onto his waist, his hair styled into a long brunette ponytail. _Pig._

They all tossed yen Akito's way. Just like last time.

Shark reached into his other pocket for leather cuffs, a smile ghosting over his lips.

"Nice doing business with you gentlemen. Make sure to have her back to me in one piece. In other words, don't be too rough with her."

Once again, Akio left.

I was once again sentenced to this. My endless and torturous nightmare.

Inescapable.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. The sun was already beginning to set.<p>

I looked everywhere I thought she might be.

Our place, school, even Shigure's.

She was no where to be found.

I'd exhausted every option.

For all I knew she could could have been kidnapped.

I just didn't know who might take her.

Her parents were clueless.

Law enforcement was oblivious to taking her out of her situation.

Then who?

...

He knows.

Akito knows.

* * *

><p>"The trial date has officially been set. The arraignment is arranged and is two days from now. I've been informed that Aiko is safe and sound ne?" The DA glanced between Aiko's parents.<p>

Aiko's Father - Hitoshi grabbed for his wife's knee. Silently commanding her to not say anything.

"...uh, yes! She is fine here. But, my husband and I still wish to move forward with pressing charges."

The DA nodded in understanding, sliding her tablet closed.

"Absolutely. I will do everything in my power to punish this Hatsuharu Sohma to the fullest extent of the law. _I _am on your side. I will see to it that things will be under control and won't rest until we win. This is a compelling case that I believe will win the judge and jury over. Good day to both of you," The District Attorney showed herself out the door.

Hitoshi snatched his bottle of liquor from the table and smashed it against the wall.

"How are we supposed to go through with this without Aiko here? We're trying to sue and put this boy away and Aiko ain't even here," Fumiko snarled at her husband.

He looked at her threateningly, "You better watch your mouth woman. Don't you think I got this covered. I'll get my boys on it, they'll bring her back eventually."

Fumiko sighed and sank into her seat, tired. "You'd better. Then as soon as this is over, you and me are getting a divorce."

"Fine," Hitoshi gritted out. "I'd screw our daughter any day over screwing you."

* * *

><p>The pain dulled out eventually.<p>

My mind was elsewhere.

I slipped into a softer memory.

I would feel it every now and then.

But my mind was on him.

On Haru...

He's never mistreated me.

He's never auctioned me off like property.

He's never once not had me in mind.

Thinking of him is what got me through this.

And the last one.

It hurt less.

I was distracted and numb to it.

My mind was on Haru.

Nothing else.

Before I knew it, morning came.

Akito picked me up and dropped me off at Haru's.

Haru was conked out on the couch.

I'm not entirely sure why I did...but I knelt before him.

He snored softly. He didn't look peaceful though.

He looked disturbed...grieved.

I moved his hair back with one hand and placed a kiss on his forehead.

His eyes slowly opening.

Realization hitting him, he jolted up - fully awake.

"Aiko," he whispered, his eyes widening.

The way he said my name...it was affectionate and warm.

Not like Akito. When he called my name, his voice laden with lust. He only used me as his slot machine, a quick way to make him money.

But Haru, he cared about me more than anyone.

As much as my sister Koko.

Haru took in my bruises and surveyed me. He probably caught a whiff of the beer in my hair.

He leaned forward and swept my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

I'd been crying without even realizing it.

Before I could do anything... he leaned in further.

I didn't pull away.

Maybe because I didn't bother anymore.

Maybe because he was gentler than those men.

Haru's lips met mine.

At first I remained still. It might have been like kissing a stone cold wall.

I felt dead inside.

He kissed me as if he were pouring his heart and soul into it.

My eyes slid closed.

I reciprocated.

I...I wanted him to protect me.

I wanted him to be there for me...

I wanted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the trial and I want to know your opinions.<strong>

**How many more chapters should this fanfic be?**

**What characters would you like to see make their appearance?**

**Do you like the way this story is going or should it go in another direction?**

**And did this relationship between them feel rushed?**

**This chapter was incredibly anti climatic.**

**But I want more things to happen with the trial.**

**Thank you all for your support! Whether the chapter sucks or it doesn't you guys are very awesome when it comes to reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Glad you liked last chapter even with the cliffhanger :)**

**Tenshoru: I'm happy to see a new reader! :) And I love the pairing name you came up with. OTP Haruko ;) **

**The High Queen Of Angst: Aw I try :D Oh...it won't be that simple :D**

**Leah Reid Whitlock: I wasn't going to let her suffer every chapter ^_^**

**Kami-Kyun: Glad I could clear it up for you. **

**Sorry if it wasn't clear that Fumiko and Hitoshi are Aiko's parents.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this kinda filler chapter that will lead up to the trial next chapter.**

**And then after that...well...you'll have to see :)**

**One more thing.**

**If I were to start another story with an OC after this one, what would you like to see?**

**Baiiii :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Trials & Tribulations

**I very vaguely recall how a court works so I researched a bit. I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Trials and Tribulations**

Haru and I sat next to one another on the couch. Our knees touching ever so slightly. The low hum of the ceiling fan circling above us. The sun has risen and shadows dance and bounce off of the furniture as if setting the mood. Hope. Hope even in my darkest days. Haru is that hope.

Things had been platonic between us. I was struggling with my crap and he with his. I never thought I'd want to trust a man...

Most of them have been nothing but lowlifes and bottom feeders. Sharks feeding and I was the bait Akito used to lure in cash.

My Dad used me because he hated Mom and wanted nothing to do with her. I was a replacement to him.

I'd never known a man to treat me with respect and care...until Haru.

He makes me rethink my opinion of males. He actually _cares _about me.

"Aiko."

For a moment I thought I'd only imagined his voice.

But then he called me again, shaking me to grab my attention.

"Yeah?"

Haru shifted in his seat so that he was facing me completely.

"What happened to you? Where were you?"

I stared down at my feet. I didn't think it would be this hard to tell him...to let him know so that he'd come rescue me.

New territory for a feminist.

But I honestly was...I dunno...afraid to tell him. I felt ashamed. I'd be airing the dirty laundry once more. I'd be showing him my weakness, waving it like a flag. I wanted him to think of me as some demure yet strong girl. But I wasn't...I was a broken...lost. Lonely and pathetic thing.

What the heck did he even see in me?

There is nothing to me.

What was I thinking trying to be involved with him?

I-I can't...

"Aiko. What's wrong?"

I shut my eyes tight, trying to ward off the incoming headache.

I don't want to tell him...I can't be with him...

But I want to.

"I-" my voice caught in my throat.

He gestured for me to continue.

"A- Akito has been...paying people to use me."

Puzzlement crossed his features.

"Use you...? Use you how?"

I fiddled with my fingers. I didn't want to see his reaction.

"For...sex and blow jobs...whatever they felt like that day. Sometimes even BDSM but it wasn't all bad Haru!"

I was lying through my teeth and he knew it...my bruises were proof of my blatant lie. It was bad...

Haru was silent for a few moments. Just...grinding his teeth and running his hand through his hair.

He seemed calmer than I expect-

Haru jumped up and grabbed his coat off of the coffee table. He began storming towards the front door. I hobbled as fast as I could to block the entrance.

"Wait...Haru what are you doing?"

His eyes black and pooling over.

**"I** **am going to find him and kill him. Any questions?"**

I shook my head frantically.

"No Haru, I don't want you jepordizing anything over me...look, I know I agreed to let you help me but this isn't the way."

**"Aiko...that prick has done more than just screw you up. He's screwed all of us up. Only now, he's really pissed me off. Don't you want justice?"**

"Of course I do. But..." my voice dropped to a softer tone. "Killing him won't solve anything."

A knock sounded behind me.

Haru glanced at the door and then back at me.

Venom faded from his eyes...a little.

He reached for the handle and yanked the door open, nearly taking it off its hinges.

**"What?"**

A gawky and awkward man in a courdoroy suit stood at the door, his hair thinning, and he dabbed at his sweaty forehead with a hankercheif.

"Are you Hatsuharu Sohma?"

Haru glanced at me in confusion before turning back to the man.

"...**Yeah?"**

The man handed a document.

"You've just been served," he said before breaking off in a run.

That man got the heck outta dodge.

I closed the door back and glanced over Haru's shoulder.

"What's it say?"

Haru gripped the document tightly, wrinkling the paper.

Teeth gritted he said, **"Your messed up parents are suing me and pressing charges for abuse and kidnapping."**

What?!

"They...they can't do that."

Haru threw the papers in the air angrily, **"Apparently they can because they are."**

I took a few steps back not wanting to anger him any further.

He sighed, his eyes slowly reverting back to light grey.

"...I'm sorry Aiko...I didn't mean to yell at you. I _promise _I won't hurt you. I'm just irritated right now. You've been hurt and there is nothing I can do."

"Don't you have some credible witnesses that can testify for you?"

Haru pondered this silently for a few moments.

"Uh...maybe Yuki, Hatori, Rin, Tohru, Momiji...not sure if Kyo would."

"Great! Then call them up and see if they'll testify. We're going to win...I owe you."

He looked at me, all the while fighting a smile.

"I'll protect you Aiko...I swear to you."

* * *

><p>It was the day before the trial. Haru decided to take me to the nearby record store to take our minds off of the "impending doom."<p>

I combed through brass vinyl records. There were so many J-Rock bands I admired but never got the chance to get their records or CD's.

Mom and Dad...they...

Never mind. We're here to get our minds off of that.

Haru was down the hall fascinated with a record player for whatever reason.

Maybe a song was playing that he remembered...

As I was about to reach for another record, some guy's hand brushed mine.

I yanked back immediately. A reflex I guess.

The guy gazed at me in...wonder? Trying to figure out why I wasn't in a psych ward yet? That seems about right.

He was actually not that bad looking. He towered over me by at least a foot, like Haru. But his hair was bright green and black, his hands hidden beneath leather black and red gloves, dressed from head to toe in black.

"Sorry, were you trying to get this one?" What was he talking about again? Oh! The record.

"Um...yeah. Well, no...I was just looking."

He nodded, "Cool, cool. You have pretty good taste."

I ducked my head, the compliment alien to my ears. Or _any _compliment really.

"Thanks."

"I'm 7 by the way."

7...? Didn't Haru tell me that was his friend with the pretty hair...Rin's boyfriend?

"What do you say you and I go back to my place and listen to the track together?"

**"Wow. Decided to steal another girlfriend of mine huh?" Haru emerged from the other room, his voice darker.**

Girlfriend?

7 scoffed, "_You're _the one Rin was with before me...well, at least she came to her senses."

Haru stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. **"What is that supposed to mean Jack-ass?"**

7 didn't back down, he too took a step forward.

"Oh I'm sorry. She did tell me that you were a bit _slow. _My sincerest apologies. Oh and by the way, did you get lost again? Hey buddy, its the 21st century. Buy a GPS."

Haru yanked him up by his shirtfront and lifted him two inches off the ground.

**"You should shut up if you know what's good for you. I am not in a very good mood right now. After all, I am pretty stupid. Who knows? I might _accidentally _break your nose."**

"No Haru. We have a court date tomorrow. We don't to make things look worse."

Haru looked torn between beating the crap out of 7 and walking away.

Thankfully, he dropped 7 and left the store.

I turned to 7 once from where he laid on the floor.

"This is for Haru," I said just before kicking him in the groin.

7's head hit the ground, as he bit his lip in pain.

"Don't ever call him slow. He's right. You _are _a jackass."

* * *

><p>Haru was calm by morning.<p>

We were leaving for the courthouse in an hour.

I began wrapping a satin red tie around his neck and tying it.

Once satisfied with how it looked -

He...yanked it off.

"Haru, this is the five billionth tie. What is wrong with this one?"

"The fact that its a tie."

I sighed and threw my hands up with exasperation.

That's it. Dress yourself.

He smiled triumphantly as he loosened his collar and unbuttoned the top.

I didn't know what to expect when arriving at the courtroom. I watched a bunch of episodes of crime shows and Judge Naomi episodes as an attempt to prepare. That and the fact I wasn't able to sleep much last night.

Insomnia won once again.

The courtroom had already begun filling with patrons.

The Bailiff took his stance nearby the Japanese flag. Haru's witnesses were finding their seats - a boy with blonde curly hair stood in his chair and waved at me.

I waved back in hopes of him ending this awkward exchange.

Orange haired boy looked disgruntled as ever.

I noticed many new people though.

A man with long white hair and man with short black hair.

The brunette girl - Tohru - I've seen around school a few times before.

About ten minutes later...they entered.

My parents.

My Mom carried around tissues and dabbed at her eyes periodically - feigning despair. She blew her nose...often. Maybe she came down with a severe case of Bull Crap.

My Dad looked stiff as a board and standing as tall as a soldier. Funny because he's the furthest thing from admirable.

Haru and I sat next to the Sohma family attorney at the Defendant stand. Haru squeezed my hand for reassurance.

Not much later the Bailiff commanded us to our feet.

"All rise."

The judge stepped into the room, her long black robe draping behind her as she took her seat towering over all of us.

She gestured for us to take our seats. Um...was this musical chairs?

"Okay. This is court case 16B Sohma vs Tatsuyo. The defense may give their opening statement."

Our lawyer (SL) stood and placed his hands on his hips, "Your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client has been falsely accused of a serious of heinous crimes. Felonies. Kidnapping, Abuse, and Neglect of a minor."

"Understood. Plantiff, your opening statement."

Their DA too took her stance, "My clients have suffered a tremendous tragedy! That man although only sixteen has stolen their only daughter away from them. They have just lost their daughter and hes' trying to take her daughter too?"

"Objection!" SL chimed in.

"Sustained. Miss Holmes, now is not the time to add your own speculation. You are to only provide the court with what you know. Understood on both sides?"

"Yes."

"Proceed. Defense you may call the first witness."

SL stepped out and in front of the table.

"I call my first witness to the stand...Haru's care taker, Hatori Sohma."

The doctor took his place at the witness stand.

The Baliff held out The Bible and directed Hatori to place his left hand on the cover and raised his right hand.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Yes."

"You may be seated."

Hatori sank down into the seat and adjusted the slightly crooked mic. I sensed he was OCD.

"Mr Sohma, how long have you known the defendant in question?"

"Since he was...about five or six."

"I see...and in all this time, have you ever known him to be troublesome?"

"He's had his moments. All boys do."

"Yes. But would you have suspected anything like this kind of behavior from him?"

"Objection!" The DA cried out. "He is leading the witness."

"Overruled," the judge added. "Mr Sohma, would you mind getting to the point."

"No further questions your honor," SL took his seat and the DA marched up to the witness stand.

"Mr Sohma, Hatsuharu has been known to have mood swings. Is that correct?"

Hatori shifted in his seat. "...I suppose."

"And you are a doctor, you should be a credible person to ask this. Do you believe he should be medicated?"

Hatori snorted, "I'm a physician, not a psychiatrist."

The DA nodded, "Yes. But you do have a brain that works. I assume, so then do you think that he might get enough of out of control that he might act out in this dangerous manner?"

"...no. He doesn't- he uh..."

"No further questions," the DA cut in and smugly pranced back to her seat.

One by one the witnesses were questioned.

Tohru sat upright, a smile etched into her features, her eyes light blue and perky.

"Miss Honda, you first met the defendant when he was skipping school one day to instigate a fight. Is that right?" The DA directed.

"I...um...I guess-"

"So then is that far a jump to think he might do something worse. One day his bipolarity might escalate and he would do something dangerous right?"

"Objection."

"Sustained. Counselor, pull back on that."

"Very well."

Tohru leaned forward, gripping the sides of the podium.

"Haru wouldn't hurt anyone like that...he's a really good person! He wouldn't."

"No more questions."

After SL gave his inquiries it was Kyo to the stand next.

His arms were folded across his chest, he looked like he'd rather have gouged his eyes out than be here.

"Mr Sohma, you and Hatsuharu are childhood friends correct?"

Kyo glared at SL, "No. We just took martial arts classes together."

"Ah. So Mr Sohma has taken a course to control his disorder."

He rolled his eyes, "I dunno. I guess. Whatever..."

"You spar with him regularly. But would you say he would do something like what he is being accused of?"

"No. He's okay most of the time."

"No further questions."

Then Momiji.

He seemed to be as hyper as a rabbit, bouncing in his seat.

"Uh...Momiji?"

"Yup! That's me." The boy giggled as he swayed in his seat.

"Are you good friends with the defendant."

The boy popped his lollipop back into his mouth, "Yeah of course! He's one of my best friends, and he always protects me."

"Always?" The DA crossed over so that she stood right in front of him.

"What about the time you were stuck at school that day. He didn't bother to take you home did he?"

"Objection."

"Sustained. Does this story have a point counselor?"

"Yes. Well...it only lets the jury in on how irresponsible this boy is."

Please. Now she's fishing.

"...no more questions."

Then Shigure.

"Haru is a delightful boy. He always calls me sensei and treats me with the utmost respect. I don't believe he did any of this. He's innocent!" The man whisked out a paper fan and began waving it as if he were about to faint.

Then Ayame.

"I tell you, your honor! This boy is as innocent as...well, Yuki. My dear brother. Both innocent as doves. Yuki!" The flamboyant hollered from his seat, "Are you proud of your big brother?!"

Eventually it got down the line to the last three witnesses.

Rin, Me, and then Haru.

"Miss Sohma, how familiar are you with the witness?"

The girl blushed slightly, although her demeanor stern.

"We used to be involved."

The DA looked surprised.

"You were...? Good. Tell me, has ever harmed you in anyway?"

"No. He was always gentle with me. Protective...he would never hurt me or anyone. He's caring to a fault."

"You must have split up with him for some reason or another."

"Objection, she doesn't have to discuss her private relationship!"

"Overruled. She does, the witness brought their relationship into the conversation. She mentioned it."

Crap I hope that's not bad for us...

"So?" The DA prodded again.

"We mutually decided to break up. I moved onto someone else and so did he."

"Oh?" The DA paced the room. "But, he did get into an altercation with your significant other yesterday. Or were you not aware?"

What? How did she know about that?

Did she set that up?

"What?" Rin began tripping over her words ,"No! He..." she looked over at Haru trying to discern whether it was true or not.

"No further questions."

* * *

><p><strong>Super long chapter! <strong>

**Aiko and Haru will give their testimony next chapter :)**

**I hope this wasn't boring or confusin for any of you.**

**If it was, let me know!**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Yay :) Nice and fluffy ;) I've been hinting at it, glad to see you caught it :D I smiled thinking about it haha **

**Kuramasgirl19769: You support them *.* Yay! (I need to find a new word lol) I'm saying! I included Tohru for you :)**

**Kami-Kyun: Sorry! I'll try to slow it down a tad. And I agree with that. Mangas drag out a bit. He'll hopefully show up more. It helped a lot :)**

**morganville101: Thank you for your feedback! And yesss :p**

**See you all next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Verdict

**Chapter Fourteen: The Verdict**

"We'll be taking a recess before proceeding with the cross-examination." The judge pounded the gavel into the wooden plate and waved a hand of dismissal. The jury and my parents left for the bathroom. Kyo closed his eyes - he was probably planning to take a nap, Momiji bounced out of the courtroom and Hatori followed after him with great annoyance. Shigure and Ayame were giggling to each other and making fun of the DA.

SL looked back over at us - attempting to conceal his worry.

"Haru? Did you fight with 7?"

Haru dropped his head down not saying a word.

I reached for Haru's hand and interwove it with my own. "We're the only witnesses left right? Only Haru and I?"

Shocked crossed SL's features. He shook his head, "No love, your parents and 7 still have yet to give their piece."

Oh yeah, I forgot my parents didn't testify. But I had no clue 7 was even here.

Haru glared at SL, "That...**idiot is going to be here?" **

SL trained his eyes on me and then Haru, "You need to keep your cool. We do not need to give the jury a reason to claim you as guilty. When he takes the stand you will not say a word. Especially because we don't know what this guy might have on you. Understand?"

Haru sunk down into his seat and folded his arms across his chest in a huff. Writhing in silence.

The judge re-entered the room shortly after the remainder of the court filled back in.

_Tap. Tap._

"Court is now back in session and the Plantiff may call up their witness."

The DA rose and snapped the middle button of her blouse. Which looked pretty stupid by the way.

"Plantiff calls Fumiko Tatsuyo to the stand."

My Mom sniffled all the way to the stand, still blotting her eyes with her fake tears.

She glanced over at me once and mouthed something. At first I couldn't figure out what she said...but it became clear.

'You'll regret this.'

I subconciously ran my hand across my arm, the scarred tissue aching...throbbing.

My Mother too her oath and sat down, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Mrs. Tatsuyo, please tell the court what you've endured. How you've barely hung on by a thread since...well...it's better coming from you," the DA placed a hand over her heart awaiting her very rehearsed response.

My Mother began bawling. Just like that.

"I- my husband and I have just lost so much. We couldn't bear it if we lost our dear sweet Aiko. Our beloved child. You see, we'd lost our first daughter not too long ago...to cancer. A-And we really couldn't take losing her to some maniac whom should have been locked away long ago," she turned to the jury, her eyes shining.

"I ask you...what would you do in my situation? Would you be okay if your son or your daughter wound up taken captive by some..._monster_. Or would you do anything you could to get them back?"

The DA nodded as she too shed a tear. "Yes, and what a tragedy it has been for you all. Tell me, have you been sleeping well at night?"

"Objection, relevance?" SL inquired.

"Overruled, I believe the DA is attempting to dredge out how this situation has affected the plantiff. Proceed."

"I haven't slept a wink since my baby has been gone! I...I just want her home!"

Yeah so you can beat me to death.

"No further questions."

SL made his way to the stand, he flipped the tail of his jacket up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Fumiko."

"Please. Call me Mrs. Tatsuyo." Mom corrected through gritted teeth.

"Okay...Mrs. Tatsuyo, do you and your husband have marital issues?"

"Objection! He's prying!" The DA hollered out.

"I'll allow it, continue." The Judge said.

"...doesn't every married couple?"

"True. But would you say you've had more problems before or _after _Aiko's alleged kidnapping?"

Mom looked over at Dad and then back at SL. "Um...af- before...I-"

"Or how about you? Do you drink?"

"Plenty of adults due. I am of age."

"I am not asking about other adults. I am asking about you. Do you drink? And if you do, do you do it heavily?"

Mom looked down at her hands, "I drink on weekends."

SL began pacing, his eyes never leaving her. "That's interesting because, your daughter said you would become so heavily intoxicated you couldn't tell your husband from your second daughter."

Mom began dabbing at her forehead as beads of sweat trailed down from her hairline.

"And have you in any way inflicted pain upon your daughter? And may I remind you, you are under oath."

Mom glared at me before looking at the jury and then back at SL, "No! I-I love Aiko. She's my sweet girl."

"Oh?" SL gestured for me to come over.

"Roll up your sleeves please Aiko."

I did as asked. "This," he pointed at my most recent bruises. "Is Exhibit A."

"And this -" he directed me to roll up the back of my shirt. "-Is Exhibit B. At the hands of her own Mother." The jury audibly gasped.

Mom frantically looked at Dad and at me. "I- how...how do you know that wasn't that boy?! It probably was and he just told her to lie. And-"

"No further questions."

After I returned to my seat, next up was my Dad.

"Hitoshi, do you drink?" SL asked.

He scoffed and scratched at his beard, "Yeah so? A man can drink can't he?"

"Yes. And what about you...? Do you drink and attack your daughter?"

He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "Why in the heck would I do that? I take care of my daughter. And you want to know one thing? I served this country under militia and government. I am proud to be a Japanese citizen and incredibly proud to be a Father to Aiko."

Haru gripped my hand. I could tell how tense he was becoming, and how angry.

"Fair enough. Do you touch her?"'

Dad narrowed his eyes, "I don't think I like what you're implying son."

"Do you or do you not molest your daughter? And rape her, and make her watch you and you wife together? Do you also force her to strip down for you as you record her with a video camera?"

Dad jumped to his feet, "Wait just a minute-"

SL slammed his hand on the witness stand, "Answer the question! Do you screw your own daughter?"

The Judge pounded her gavel, "That is enough! Mr Tatsuyo, please answer the question."

Dad leaned back in his seat. His Adam's apple jerking up and down, I could tell her was about to lie. "No...I have never done something so filthy."

"No more questions..."

Then 7.

The DA smiled at 7 softly, "Darling I apologize that you have to be here. But, I just wanted you to clarify what went down between you and the defendant yesterday."

7 searched the crowd until his eyes fell on Rin. She directed her attention to the floor.

"Well..." he bit his lip, his practiced answer edging its way out.

"...Haru and I..." he glanced at Rin again and then looked over at me as he said, "Haru didn't instigate the fight. I did. I provoked him."

The DA looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"But...you informed me he started this mess between you two...right?"

Rin was now willing to look at 7, gratitude in her eyes urging him forward.

"No. I was told to hit on Aiko so that he'd try to attack me."

"No more questions," the DA scurried back to her seat, her face reddening.

"Since we are on the record here, why don't you inform everyone of whom told you to do such a thing?" SL asked.

"...the DA, Miss Holmes."

Everyone turned to her in surprise. Haru's lips twitched, he was fighting a smile again. So was I.

"No more questions," SL smirked at the very flustered DA.

Finally, Haru and I were the only ones left.

I was to give mine first. I was the epitome of terrified. I'd be telling everyone of every nasty little thing my Dad did, how much pain Mom caused me, and overall how screwed up my life has been. With my parents and Haru's family watching. With Haru watching.

Haru squeezed my hand one final time before I had to go up. SL smiled at me encouragingly as I waited to be grilled by Miss Holmes.

"Inform us of all how close you were with your sister. Koko."

Why would she ask me about that?

"Pretty close. We were more than sisters. We were best friends."

"I see...and was it possible that you were so traumatized that you have taken therapy? Or at the least diagnosed by a psychologist?"

"...Diagnostic tests were run..."

"And perhaps you were misdiagnosed, did you get a second opinion? Did only one person give you the all clear?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible you have Stockholm Syndrome and have fallen for your captor? Maybe you're confused."

"Objection!"

"Overruled. This is relevant to the case."

"...I don't-"

"But aren't you dating him? You two seem to be close to one another."

"I- I guess we are-"

"No further questions."

SL stood in front of me, his warm brown eyes reassuring me. "It's okay," he whispered.

"Okay Aiko, we should get right to it. Why are you staying at Haru's?"

"Because she was kidnapped!" Mom cried out.

The Judge pounded the gavel, "Quiet! One more outburst in my courtroom and I will have you removed.

"I am staying at Haru's because I wanted to get away from my parents."

"Why is that?"

"Because..." I swallowed. It felt like I was swallowing a baseball.

"My M-Mom would get angry and then drink. Once she got drunk she would take it all out on me. And with Dad...he would touch me anywhere he could get his hands. Then he would...he would rape me. No matter what, I was powerless. In the past he'd made me watch my parents. Then once I was 'developed enough' he tossed Mom aside and started in on me. I...I can't be around that anymore. I've been wanting to die. I- I feel like I can't do anything like I'm trapped or something. I would try to stay awoke to avoid falling asleep. Sleep was never a getaway or an escape from reality for me...it was going from one nightmare to the next."

"I see. And what about Haru? Has he ever harmed you in any way?"

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, "...No. Never. He's treated me kinder than my parents ever have. He reminds me of my sister. Koko."

"No more questions."

At long last, I was able to step down and Haru took the stand.

"Haru, you have a past history with Rin Sohma. Right?"

"Yeah."

"What happened with that?"

"She and I decided to move on."

"So you didn't abuse her?" SL crossed his arms.

"No. I love - _loved_ her. I wouldn't hurt her, I have always protected her."

So my hunch was correct...Rin was more than just a friend. I know, dumb of me to just figure this out today.

"No further questions."

The DA looked as a cat that got the canary when she sauntered up to the witness stand.

"Mr Sohma, is is true that someone - a man pushed Rin Sohma out of a two story window a year ago?"

What? Wait, was it Akito?

"...yes."

"And you want us to believe it wasn't you? Who would so willingly hurt someone? It surely wasn't 7, they hadn't even known one another a year ago. How do you explain this mishap?"

Haru gripped the sides of the podium, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't know..."

"And if you and Rin both mutually decided to break up and see other people...elaborate on that. For two people whom known one another since their childhood and have dated for two years suddenly decide to split...doesn't that raise a few eyebrows."

Haru stared at the DA, only his eyes readable. He wasn't too clear on why they broke up either.

"Rin decided to be with someone else. I respected that decision. What does this have to with anything?"

"Simple. Rin got out of what she felt was an abusive relationship. You were truly the one whom pushed her out of the window or set it up and is now lying to everyone in this courtroom."

Haru glared at the floor, struggling to keep his temper in check.

"That will be all your honor."

The jury left to the adjourning room to make the decision on what would be our future.

The courtroom was otherwise silent. All of us consumed in our own thoughts of what the ultimate decision would be.

I leaned against Haru and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt exhausted like I'd just run a marathon.

Haru's eyes closed and he rested his head on mine, both of us praying that things would work out in our favor.

After nearly half and hour we were all getting antsy. Much to everyone's relief, the jury took their places in the stand. We were awaiting what might have been the end for all things good.

I fiddled with Haru's hand and squeezed it. I was glancing over at the jury stand as if it would somehow give me my answer.

"Ow."

It sounded like someone familiar...

"Ow! Aiko are you trying to break my hand in half?"

Oh. It was Haru.

"Sorry."

After what seemed like a year worth of torture, an elderly woman with snow white hair and pointy glasses rose from her seat.

"We have all reached a unanimous decision. We find the defendant...not guilty."

He wasn't guilty! Well, of course we knew that...

I bit my lip to keep the squeal from escaping. I was almost free for the first freakin time!

"So? Did we win?"

SL turned towards us, "Well the Judge could decide to overturn the decision and your parents could walk free. Or she can agree with the Jury's decision and lock them up."

"Well I have overlooked the case. Although Hatsuharu Sohma has taken a minor into his home without the parent's consent...I have also taken into account the fact the DA falsified testimony providing a fake witness, and there is blatant proof of the damage Aiko Tatsuyo has suffered. Hereby my verdict is...I determine the defendant to be..."

"Not guilty." _Tap. _Sounded the gavel. "Court dismissed."

* * *

><p>The Sohmas and I all decided to go out in celebration. Not only was Haru found to not be guilty, I was to be in Shigure Sohma's custody for the remainder of my high school years. He did it as a favor to Haru. Something about a high school girl living under his roof...not sure what to think about that one.<p>

My parents were gifted with 10 years of federal prison the charge of child abuse and statutory rape. Although it would be nothing pleasant. Dr Hatori told me they treat child molesters and abusers the worst. They sometimes kill them...

I was torn between feeling slightly sorry and grateful for the incredible break. Even in spite of all of it, I didn't think of my parent's no longer being alive...

Every time I found myself thinking about it too much, Haru would smile and the sorrow melted away...for the most part.

Ayame and Shigure decided to take us out to a karaoke bar with skee ball and arcade games.

Haru and I found a seat at the very front, Kyo looked like he was about to die, Momiji was chasing after Tohru, and Hatori was leaning against the back wall smoking a cigarette.

Ayame and Shigure were singing at the top of their lungs.

"I don't see nothin wrongggg with a little bump n' grind" Ayame screeched.

Shigure made puppy eyes at his loony companion all the while Kyo slammed his head against the table.

I looked to see if Haru was enjoying himself. He seemed to be distracted with something.

I tapped him on the shoulder, "You okay?"

He blinked a few times as if just remembering I was even there. "Yeah...I just haven't seen Yuki. He didn't testify for me, I was just wondering where he was."

* * *

><p>Yuki pulled his knees to his bare chest. Shivering in the lonely darkness. Unfortunately he wasn't alone. Akito was circling him like a predator, his eyes hungry and ravenous.<p>

"You may leave now dear Yuki...the court case is over. Although, I would love it if you would come back to your old room sometimes. I miss...teaching you."

Yuki scrambled to his feet. "I wouldn't have testified. I would have kept my word."

"...hmm, well I don't trust you. Ever since that...Tohru girl has gotten into your mind. Making you actually believe someone would except a filthy rat. Such a shame." Akito extended a hand and caressed Yuki's cheek, "Your face is my porcelain china. Beautiful for display but too fragile for use. Easily broken...go on now. I will be seeing Aiko soon. Now that she is a member of this family, she will get the same treatment as the family."

Yuki rushed out of there, the cold air nipping at his skin.

_I'm sorry Aiko...I'm sorry Haru._

* * *

><p>I offered up a smile of my own, and ran my hands through Haru's hair.<p>

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably had a student council meeting..."

Haru returned the smile. "I'm sure you're right."

He refocused his attention on the crazy duo.

I glanced over my shoulder. It felt like someone was right behind me...

No Aiko, this is a night of celebration. Don't think about him.

One battle at a time...

Akito was a foe for another day.

And if we won won battle, we could surely win another.

...Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Boring chapter but whatevahhh I tried lol<strong>

**What would you expect from a 101 year old lady?**

**morganville101: Glad you like their depictions! I hope you enjoyed :D Alsooo thank you for reviewing on my other fanfics! I'm surprised people actually read those lol Sometimes I feel kinda bad for writing about bad things happening to characters. Then it doesn't feel as bad afterward haha**

**The High Queen Of Angst: :D Trueee lel Now you know ;) **

**chuchay1903: I apologize for not including Akito as a witness but I had other plans for him :) And I liked your ideas of showing her scars and bruises as evidence. Thank you for reading! :D Always glad to see a new reviewer.**

**Kuramasgirl19769: I love your reviews ^_^ I can't wait for more :p**

**See you all next chapter! Baiii**


	15. Chapter 15: Break Free

**Welcome to Phase Two (The Second Half) of this story! :)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Break Free**

Fumiko and Hitoshi were confined to their own seperate female and male prisons. Everywhere they looked there were blends of grey and orange. Monotonous walls and floors. Bright orange jumpsuits.

They both had their own seperate schedules. They either served cafeteria food, attended a service, or worked in the prison yard. Most of the time Hitoshi wound up in the middle of a fight between two stir crazy and irritated men. Someone always managed to land a few hits on him. Fumiko would lie awake on her worn out and brown stained cot. Scheming. Plotting...she'd heard talks of prison escapees. Two girls - Edge and Blade - told her of a woman whom managed to take out the lethargic guard and steal away into the night. She'd been a fugitive ever since. Never caught.

The two girls had no idea what Fumiko was in for. She wouldn't tell them. She only offered them a chance to get in on it.

Fumiko was going to escape. Her husband could rot for the next decade for all she cared. She would track Aiko down and make her pay. She promised her that day in court didn't she?

Aiko would regret it. And so would the boy.

* * *

><p>We all got home around 5 in the morning today, so its honestly not that surprising none of us woke up before three in the afternoon.<p>

Haru and I decided to break off on our own last night while everyone else stayed at the karaoke bar.

He wanted to get his mind off of Rin and Yuki. I wanted to stop wasting any and all thoughts on Akito...

So we spent the remainder of the night up on a hilltop overlooking the nearby ocean. The pure white sand beach swept under the blanket of salt water as the moon loomed ahead. The sounds of waves soothing in the sense we both needed.

For awhile we said nothing. The coos of an owl communicating more than we were.

I glanced over at him, wondering what he might be thinking.

"...I think something is wrong. With Yuki I mean."

Of course.

"Why do you say that?"

He twirled one of his rings, his eyes never leaving the ocean water. "Because I know Yuki. He wouldn't normally flake on me. Even a council meeting is nothing to him when it comes to me...no, something isn't right."

I still wasn't sure what he was getting at. "What could be wrong?"

Haru's eyes darkened, "Not a what...but a who."

Everything was clear to me then. What he was implying...was that Akito had something to do with it.

So, we both decided to head home after that revelation. I didn't really want to talk about it any more. I didn't want my mind to go there...I was already terrified as it was. Akito hadn't attempted to lure me out after the trial. If he's lying in wait...something horrible was bound to happen.

* * *

><p>Hitoshi shielded his eyes from the sun beating down on him. Sweat dribbled down his face as the heat penetrated him. He was in the prison yard completing his hard labor for the day when a decorated guard approached him. He could see his reflection in his aviator shades as he stared up at the man wondering if he was in even more trouble.<p>

The guard grabbed Hitoshi by the arm and dragged him along. "Come with me."

Hitoshi was lost. What was happening? Where was he going?

The guard led him inside the building - glancing down the hall every now and then as if he were breaking some kind of protocol.

They continued making their way until they reached an exit on the west wing of the visitors' side.

The guard glanced over his shoulder before turning back to him. "Remove your clothes and change into these. I know someone willing to pay a very high price to have you into their hands." The man extended a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

Hitoshi did as asked although he had no idea who would be willing to buy him.

"Alright. Take my shades and go out this door. The man will be waiting for you." The guard tossed his shades Hitoshi's way before dashing off down the hall.

Hitoshi slid the glasses on and turned the knob of the door. Adrenaline pumping.

Why would he be afraid of someone? He was the Alpha male. There was no one he should be afraid of right? He could take whoever it was.

As he stepped outside, the door slammed shut behind him. Hitoshi peered through the dark lenses at his rescuer.

The man with black hair and ghostly skin smiled at him, "It is nice to finally see Aiko's Father face to face...now that I have you, you will do as I say. After all, it is your life on the line..."

* * *

><p>Haru walked with me to my house so that I could get what I wanted out of my Parent's house. Although they no longer stayed there...the memories of the house were overwhelming. I was apprehensive about being there <em>with <em>Haru. I can't even imagine what I would do if he weren't along side me.

A broken liquor bottle lied on the kitchen floor, the smell of beer and rum wafted throughout the air, and the rusty air conditioner kicked in intermittently.

Haru followed me into the room I used to stay in. The tiny and pathetic excuse for a room that I had. It was only big enough to fit a double bed, a tiny night stand, and a few boxes I kept sealed. A part of me wondered if my parents would get rid of everything I owned. So I stuffed everything away into boxes and shoved them beneath my bed. Out of their sight.

Haru scooped up two boxes and I carried the last one. I flipped the light switch, taking one final look into what was his many torture chambers...the screams, cries, and shouts that once filled this room...and now there was only silence.

Tohru and I share a room until Shigure finishes renovating the house. I didn't want him going through all that trouble for me. But he claimed he'd been wanting the expand the house for some time now.

Kyo was slightly irritated by my residence. But one look from both Haru and Yuki shut him up.

Haru double checked that I was fine by myself - out of habit I suppose - before searching the house for Yuki.

Tohru was cooking dinner downstairs so I had the room to myself. Privacy.

I lifted my swiss army knife out of my back pocket and tore through the taped up cardboard.

Within the package held pictures of Koko and I, suicide notes, razors, and poetry I used to write.

_I believe he wants more than just a good screw_

_More than just a good way to feel like he once told me_

_I think he wants more_

_He wants power_

_He wants to ruin me_

_Defeat me and devour me_

_Until I am nothing more than a memory_

_A trophy of his obsessions_

_My heart dead and stone cold_

_My body a blank canvas for him to ruin_

_To perverse_

_To destroy_

My poetry wasn't that great then...but it was my means of venting. I had no one I could talk to about it. I didn't want to worry Koko. What else could I have done?

The second and third boxes contained some of my old clothes and makeup.

"Aiko, dinner's ready!" Tohru shouted from downstairs.

Oh yeah...that's over now. I'm part of a new family now. The adoption would be legalized Monday. I will officially be a Sohma.

It's time to start over.

* * *

><p>Haru was looking for Yuki but couldn't find him anywhere.<p>

Yuki had been hiding from him and he would keep doing so until the cow went home.

To his relief, after the dinner he did go home.

Yuki didn't want Haru to hate him when he knew...when he knew what Yuki did.

He told Akito everything Haru told him about Aiko. He told him about Rin. If he hadn't he'd be punished in that old room. He couldn't let that happen.

The rat was sorry, but he had to.

But now he was afraid...what would Akito do to her?

What would he do to them?

* * *

><p><strong>It's pretty obvious I am rusty with writing poetry lol<strong>

**This was a filler to give you all a heads up of what is to come. I will address the tutoring thing and what happened with Fumiko next chapter. Alsooo there is going to be a chapter with a special banquet, I won't say anything more on that though ;)**

**I hope you guys like this second half (yes it will be the final half) however long it will be.**

**If there is anyone you have yet to see and would like them to make an appearance (Kagura, Kazuma, Kisa, Hiro, Mii, Ritsu) let me know.**

**Also if you have any ideas: A trip to the hot springs, a special date for Haru and Aiko, a chapter from Rin and 7's POV, then let me know! **

**Big thank you to chuchay1903 for the idea to have them break out of prison. I hope you don't mind what I came up with for how.**

**morganville101: That's good to hear! ^_^**

**chuchay1903: Nope, this fanfic lasts for a bit longer!**

**Kami-Kyun: Surprised I take it? :D Awesome!**

**Kuramasgirl19769: Haha that's good. From my perspective it doesn't seem like it's that great. But I trust you guy's opinions. I can't wait to write more :)**

**The High Queen Of Angst: I hoped I didn't include too much detail. Being an adult...? Meh, that's not fun haha I thought of you when I wrote that part lol I knew you'd like it :)**

**See you guy's soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Boars, Test Scores, Whores

**Random Fact: I sometimes come up with the chapter title first so I stay organized with what the chapter will be about. If that makes sense :)**

**Chapter Sixteen: Boars, Test Scores, Whores, and Chores**

The final bell rang - school let finally let out for Winter break. It had been two months since the trial and two months that I'd been living under Shigure's roof. My scars were faded almost in their entirety, my bruises were completely healed, and my hair reached my shoulder blades.

Akito had surprisingly left me alone in all this time...I was on edge about it for awhile, but decided to blame that on paranoia and PTSD. Or at least that's what I've been told.

Shigure offered me room and board as his new adopted daughter (kind of weird because he acts younger than me) but I decided to help go half on the chores with Tohru. I couldn't let that sweet girl cater to Shigure all the time.

Kyo was annoyed with me for the first month and a half. Once he discovered I knew of the curse and still accepted them, he began warming up to me gradually. I told him to not take pity on me for my situation. He told me to not make incessant noise like Shigure and we'd get along fine.

Yuki has kept his distance from both me and Haru. Haru's been feeling hurt about his "first love's" reaction towards him. He's asked Yuki relentlessly for the first month before finally giving up. I could tell Haru was confounded by it all as I was. But we both decided to let it go and give him his space.

I resumed my role of Haru's tutor - although how our sessions were different now. Instead of spending them in a stuffy classroom or a crowded cafe', we opted to spend it at Shigure's.

Haru dove his nose into the glossy textbook pages. He narrowed his eyes in deep concentration as if understanding will leap off the page.

He turned to me, his lips slipping into a coy smile. "If I get this right...could I get a kiss in return?"

I couldn't help but smirk. I flipped the pages playfully. "Mayyybe," I drawled out.

Just then Shigure burst through the door, even more animated than usual. "There you two are! Come with me, I have called a meeting in the living room," he covered his mouth to muffle a giggle as he ducked out.

Haru stared blankly at the door. "Sensei's your legal Dad now...right?"

I gulped nervously, rising out of my seat, "Well, he's far better than my last one."

Although Shigure had his weird moments.

A zoned out Yuki, a slappy happy Tohru, and a very disgruntled Kyo were already waiting in the living room. Haru glanced at Yuki once before brushing past him and taking a place next to Tohru.

I wondered if anyone else picked up on their tension.

"Ah all of my lovely family is here. My two flowers, my-"

"Get on with it ya stinkin mutt!" Kyo snarled, folding his arms across his chest.

Shigure frowned, before pressing forward, "My, my Kyo you should grab a cat nap. Or have we run out of catnip again?"

Kyo's crimson eyes flashed, emphasizing his impatience.

"Very well. We will all be spending this winter break at the Hot Springs!" Shigure sang as he fanned himself.

Tohru looked to be beside hersf with excitement, Kyo shrugged tiredly, Haru was looking everywhere but at the sullen Yuki.

"Yes, and Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Kagura, and Ayame will be joining us.

This seemed to both snap Yuki out of his daze and horrify Kyo.

"What?!" They yelled in unison.

Haru smiled maliciously, "Good, Ayame should join. Wouldn't you like that Yuki?" Haru directed at Yuki.

The rat focused his attention on his feet.

"Who is everyone else? Are they Sohmas?" I cut in before things got ugly.

"Yup!" Shigure cheered. "Although Ayame...well, let's just say he and I are closer than family. You've met him at the trial."

I nodded dumbly and Kyo snarked, "Stop with that crap. And why is that...stupid woman coming along?"

Shigure placed a hand on his hip, "She is your wife isn't she?"

"But they aren't really married," Tohru added.

"Heck no we aren't! She threatened me to marry her," Kyo clarified as he jumped to his feet. "And I ain't goin!"

Suddenly the ground began rumbling beneath our feet. Panic shot through Kyo as he made his escape. "I'm gettin outta here!"

The door slammed open to reveal a brunette with short hair, demented flashing eyes, and a light blue blazer and matching pencil skirt.

Yuki scoffed, "Probably thought it was Kagura."

Shigure rubbed the back of his neck, sweatdropping slightly. "Mii, my dear editor. What brings you to my door this fine afternoon? Did you come to get a look at my body...or perhaps my face? I don't blame you."

The frazzled woman bit off rope and made a show of tying a loop, the rope snapped in her hands as she cast her glare on the dog. "Do you know you're long past your deadline? The manuscript was due last Monday!"

Shigure began taking steps backward, slowly.  
>"Was it? Must have slipped my mind."<p>

Mio screeched before lunging for him. Shigure jumped out of the way before rushing into the kitchen, his editor not far behind him.

Tohru wrung her hands nervously. Looking at her you'd think someone was shot or something.

"Hey Tohru, why don't we get started on dinner." Before she could respond I ushered her into the kitchen, leaving Yuki and Haru to themselves.

She peered at me curiously, "Why are making dinner so early?"

The girl was innocent, but she wasn't stupid.

"I figured we could give the guys some space to sort out what's going between them."

She bobbed her head, her eyebrows creasing in determination, "Okay! Let's get started. Oh but no leeks, Kyo hates them."

I don't blame him,

* * *

><p>Yuki bounced his legs from where he sat on the couch. He stared at the lampshade, not wanting to see Haru's expression. Angry or hurt, it stung just the same.<p>

The couch cushion sank down beside him, and Haru stuck his face close to Yuki's.

"Talk." The cow demanded, a look in his eyes promising how relentless he'd be until he received an answer.

Yuki sighed and leaned back, his Adam's apple jerking up and down.

"You'll hate me Haru...even more than when you assumed I thought you were stupid for being the cow." Haru arched an eyebrow at this. Yuki's words holding the desperation to be left alone, he was treading dangerous waters.

"...tell me anyway?" his words coming out unsure.

Yuki fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "Akito found out about Aiko...from me."

Haru's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?" A bitter laugh burbled out. "You're joking right. Tell me you're joking." Haru's voice took on a sharp edge. His tone cut deeply into Yuki, like a blade piercing him.

Yuki looked away, "I had to do it-"

Haru yanked Yuki up from the couch by the shirtfront, **"That's bull Yuki. You didn't have to say a word. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now?"**

Under normal circumstances, Yuki would beat Haru quicker than he would the cat. But this time, he was okay with taking the beating. He felt he deserved it for selling them out. "...I don't have a good reason. I did it so..." he gulped. "...so, I could protect myself from being locked away in that room with him."

Haru's emotions warred against one another. Pity. Anger. Sympathy. Disgust. He knew what it was like for Yuki to be in that room. He suffered things only Haru knew about. Similar things that happened to Aiko...Aiko.. _That's right, don't forget he hurt Aiko. He lead Aiko to be hurt like she was. _Haru shook his head and refocused his anger on the rat. Haru pulled his fist back to deck Yuki when Aiko emerged from the kitchen.

Tears brimmed her eyes, her cheeks a splotchy pink.

"Is that -" her voice broke. The desire to console her warmed Haru's heart and he dropped Yuki aside. He'd deal with him later.

Haru grabbed Aiko's hand and lead her upstairs to her room. The door closed behind them and Yuki was left to himself. The smell of his favorite meal - pork and eggs - wafted from the kitchen. But even this didn't alleviate the overwhelming remorse, it beginning to devour him.

Yuki held his head in his hands, and clawed away. Angrily. He'd made a stupid decision. And now he lost his best friend, and hurt Aiko again...

They were all right. He was nothing more than a selfish rat.

* * *

><p>The very next day was the beginning of their Hot Springs expedition.<p>

Yuki hung back - not being able to walk with us - he also sat in the back of the bus. Tohru and Kyo found seats together, Hatori climbed aboard - Shigure followed, clinging to his best friend, Haru and I took seats near the front. He intertwined his hand with my own and I rested my head on his shoulder. My shoulders relaxed slightly, and my eyes closed.

I was going to enjoy this trip even if it killed me...

That made no sense.

My point being, I was going to leave behind thoughts of my parents, of school...of Akito. It was going to be incredible, spending the next weekwith Haru outside of the Sohma estates and Shigure's small home. The others would be going to the Sohma Estate for New Year's Eve so we would all be returning back home early.

Snow pattered against the window in a constant rhythm. The wind danced, whisking snowflakes high up in the air.

Upon arrival, we were all given our room arrangements.

They were...awkward.

Hiro and Kyo.

Tohru and Kisa.

Shigure and Ayame.

Haru and Yuki.

Kagura and I.

Hatori had a room to himself.

Apparently the arrangements were made by Shigure and Ayame, they figured it would be hilarious to room Hiro and Kyo together. Unfortunately for them, they weren't aware of the on-going tension brewing between Haru and Yuki.

I wasn't okay with Yuki doing that. He put me in the position I had been in...but I wasn't willing to stay mad at him forever. I wasn't in that situation anymore...eventually I'd be okay. I hoped.

I began unpacking my dark plaid suitcase when the door burst open. An older girl with chocolate brown hair, wide brown eyes, a lime green dress and a matching cat backpack stood in the door way. She scrambled over and tossed her suitcase on the top bunk.

"I call the top. You don't mind do you." Her question didn't sound like a question. It was more like a demand. I nodded frantically to keep the brash girl calm. She smiled with satisfaction before climbing up and flopping down on the top bunk.

"You and I will get along just fine. So long as you don't go after Kyo...you haven't tried anything with him have you?" The girl directed, her eyes daring me to say otherwise.

"Uh...no."

The girl's smile reappeared and she folded her arms behind her head. Apparently I gave Kagura the answer she was looking for.

* * *

><p>By the time night fell, and darkness swept the Hot Springs, the dinner platter had been prepared.<p>

Steaming bowls of noodles, rice, steak, pork, and beef sat on the table. I felt a _tad _bit awkward about there being beef, pork, and steak with Kagura and Haru here.

I could never eat that again.

A boy - whom I assumed to be Hiro - reached across the table and snatched up a slab of beef. His eyes flitted in Haru's direction once before carving it with his knife.

Ayame and Shigure were giggling constantly. Hatori looked like he was about to explode and Kyo looked like he were about to jump off of a bridge.

"This food is exquisite," Ayame declared, his voice sultry.

"I agree. But not quite delectable as you Aya," was Shigure's husky reply.

"Gure."

"Aya."

"Gure."

"Ay-"

"Would you shut it already?!" Kyo slammed his fists on the table.

The little girl (Kisa) shyly ducked her head at Kyo's outburst.

The rest of dinner continued on like this. Awkward air between Yuki and Haru, Tohru cheery and oblivious, Shigure and Ayame tittering softly, Hatori rubbing his temples, Hiro messing with Kyo, and Kisa eating her food in silence.

A little later on, I pecked Haru on the cheek before we parted ways.

I slipped into the room and into the bottom bunk. Kagura promptly flew up the ladder and hopped onto the top bunk. As the night carried on, I began to feel my heavy eyes drifting closed when suddenly the bed began shaking.

Constantly.

Then, "No! You won't take him from me. Kyo is mine!" The girl yelled from her sleep.

I snatched the pillow out from beneath my head and smothered my face with it.

Please tell me this won't go on all night. Please.

...it did.

* * *

><p>Haru entered his shared room with Yuki without even bothering to acknowledge him.<p>

He silently climbed into his own bunk and faced the wall.

Ruffling was heard behind him - Yuki straightening his pillows - and trying to avoid disturbing the Ox.

Yuki stepped over Haru's pile of clothes to turn off the light switch when his voice stopped him, "Yuki."

The rat stopped in his tracks, his shoulders reaching his ears. Tense didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Well, that and the fear of what Black Haru might do.

"I will never forget what you did to Aiko...but if she decides to forgive you, I will. If she doesn't..." he let the sentence hang in the air, Yuki' mentally finishing it himself.

"I know."

* * *

><p>During 5am I gave up on sleep and decided to head out to the springs. I dipped my toe into the steamy water, it felt really...nice actually.<p>

I removed my towel and submerged into the water.

It felt soothing, a wave of heat sweeping over me.

I allowed my eyes to close, feeling far more at peace than I have in years.

I sank down lower into the water, fully beginning to relax.

...

A hand clamped over my mouth, my eyes flew open in surprise.

The person wrapped their other around my body and hoisted me out of the water. They grabbed my chin so that I was forced to face them.

"Did you miss me?" My Dad asked, as he grinned at me...I knew that look all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Special banquet takes place next chapter. This chapter was different than my usual ones due to the lack of angst. No worries, next chapter will be chock full of it. And I won't be so long to update with it either :)<strong>

**I know you might be curious as to what's happened with Fumiko, but I will get to it soon. **

**Guest: Oh believe me, she will soon! :D**

**Kuramasgirl19769: You got it :)**

**The High Queen Of Angst: Yuss, you'll see what their deal is soon! And sameee. ^_^**

**rinpup14: It won't be forever :)**

**See you all soon. Tell me when it gets boring or when it there's something you wish to see.**

**Baiiii :3**


End file.
